RE: Última oportunidad
by Nayla Kei
Summary: Un acto premeditado, protagonizado por Narumiya Mei, le ha quitado la vida a Miyuki Kazuya. Se ha declarado que el autor de dicho homicidio es un psicópata, mas una fotografía encontrada en su celular abre una investigación privada a cargo de Kominato Haruichi y Watanabe Hisashi. "¿Disfrutas de las historias que retratan una vida tras otra, sin ninguna posibilidad de triunfar?"[AU]
1. I

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic puede, y podrá, tener spoilers sobre el manga.**

 **Fanfic dedicado a May.**

* * *

 **RE: Última oportunidad**

* * *

 **I**

Y mientras sentía cómo su camisa se empapaba de un viscoso y cálido líquido carmín, pensó en todos esos recortes y artículos que le entregó la misma persona que ahora sostenía el cuchillo que atravesaba su torso. Pudo ver en sus ojos azules una capa delgada de lágrimas que emergían con dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento —dijo el joven asesino antes de dejarse caer de rodillas con el arma homicida en las manos.

El cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre sus hombros. Las sirenas de las patrullas se oyeron en la calle aledaña.

 **...**

Para el informe policiaco todo comenzó casi dos meses atrás, cuando el presunto homicida conoció al ahora difunto trabajador. Kuramochi Youichi y Kominato Haruichi estaban sentados frente a un chico rubio que aún portaba la camisa blanca llena de sangre ajena. Su mirada no se dirigía a ninguno de ellos: estaba puesta sobre sus muñecas aprisionadas en un par de esposas. Casi podía escuchar el llanto de sus hermanas y los reclamos de sus padres. Sí, "su hijo no podría haber matado a nadie, él no era un asesino".

Sin embargo…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Narumiya? —espetó Kuramochi, con la vista clavada en sus ojos apagados.

El aludido no respondió ni alzó la mirada. Sus pensamientos seguían la corriente de la culpabilidad, de lo que pasaría con el honor de su familia, de lo que tendrían que hacer sus hermanas para dejar de llorar y de lo que tendría que hacer su padre para explicarles a todos que su hijo, en efecto, había asesinado a un hombre.

Sí, era cierto, había matado… lo había matado a _él_. Pero, estaba convencido de que había sido lo correcto.

—Merezco la pena de muerte —dijo por fin; en su voz apenas podía percibirse nada, como si estuviera batallando consigo mismo sobre lo que debía sentir en ese momento—. Lo odiaba, no fue un accidente, no fue nada más que simple deseo de arrebatarle todo, incluso la vida.

Kuramochi apretó los dientes. Odiaba ese tipo de criminales: sus razones solían ser tan vacías como sus corazones. La indiferencia a la vida era tan palpable como despreciable. Parecía que incluso la pena de muerte era un regalo para esos psicópatas.

—Pero él ya no tenía nada excepto su trabajo —respondió Haruichi, mirándolo por debajo de su largo fleco.

"Y una vida", quiso responder Narumiya; mas sabía que había tonos, había palabras que los obligarían a investigar más, a resolver más preguntas que las que tenían en su protocolo de investigación.

Empero, Haruichi solía ser mucho más curioso por lo que pensaban aquéllos que cometían asesinatos tan repentinos como el que estaba en sus manos. Haruichi opinaba que lo interesante no era cómo habían cometido tal delito, sino cuál era la historia detrás de eso. Sí, posiblemente Narumiya Mei mereciera la pena de muerte, pero si se lo llevaban en ese momento, entonces no podría averiguar qué circunstancias lo habían llevado a deshacerse de Miyuki Kazuya. Las personas a su alrededor podrían decir muchas cosas, pero sólo ese muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules tenía la verdadera versión de lo ocurrido, ¿cómo era que nadie sentía la curiosidad de saber cómo se generó esa aptitud?

—¿Qué opinabas acerca de Miyuki Kazuya? ¿Había algo que odiaras de él? —insistió, sopesando las posibilidades.

Mei desvió el rostro y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

¿Odiar algo de él? Por supuesto que sí, era testarudo hasta los huesos, no sabía identificar cuando una persona era desagradable con él y aparentaba ser superior a cualquiera que se parara a su lado. Era despreciable en tantos aspectos… Tanto que casi se arrepentía de haberlo matado.

—Nunca me agradó, era una escoria como persona —dijo sin emoción alguna.

Detrás del cristal que quedaba de frente al acusado, se encontraban dos personas más, mirando la escena. El fiscal, hermano del curioso detective, sonrió.

—Haruichi no parece rendirse con estas personas. Es un simple psicópata, ¿qué más da? Pudo haber matado a su madre y no le habría molestado —comentó. Su acompañante, Watanabe Hisashi, no sonrió. Al contrario, hizo una mueca de concentración.

Normalmente, calificaría la insana curiosidad de Haruichi Kominato como algo perturbador. No obstante, esta vez sentía que algo no cuadraba. El perfil del psicópata típico no encajaba con lo que veía en Narumiya Mei. Sus gestos, sus palabras y sobre todo sus antecedentes, no mostraban un eficiente signo de psicopatía. Ya habían atrapado antes a asesinos seriales, violadores y pedófilos que poseían una mirada distinta, que solían hablar sin detenerse, que presumían de sus actos y aunque no siempre estaba la sonrisa en sus labios, se podía percibir en cada signo su psicopatía.

En Narumiya Mei… algo faltaba en él; era como si estuviera fingiendo, como si estuviera ocultando algo más.

—Iré a hablar con los padres del acusado —dijo al fiscal—. Hay algo que no cuadra.

—Sus huellas están en el cuchillo y la sangre en su ropa es la de la víctima. ¿Qué es lo que no cuadra en esta situación? Incluso él mismo lo ha confesado —alegó Ryosuke.

—Su perfil… Pregúntale a tu hermano qué es lo que ve en Narumiya Mei.

La mente de un psicópata no tiene remordimientos, no tiene grandes miedos y no muestra empatía. Sus actitudes, desde infantes, suelen denotar a un mitómano, un controlador y un ególatra. Sus ojos no muestran muchas emociones, evitan las negativas. Incluso cuando cometen asesinatos, violaciones u otras atrocidades, no expresan arrepentimiento por todo el daño provocado. No desvían la mirada ante los familiares afectados o ante las personas que los interrogan. Admiten sus actos y no se detienen cuando les preguntan los detalles. No dudan, no hay nada que temer.

No hay recuerdos que atormenten su mente, no hay rezos en silencio ni hay lágrimas ahogadas en unos ojos resecos. No hay un obligado vacío en las pupilas ni un nudo en la garganta imposible de deshacer.

No hay un nombre pronunciado en la frialdad de una celda a la mitad de la noche.


	2. II

**II**

A las ocho de la mañana, un mes después del asesinato de Miyuki Kazuya, el detective Kominato revisaba la caja que Watanabe, otro detective de su unidad, había compartido con él la noche anterior:

Estaba repleta de grabaciones de conversaciones con amigos y familiares de los implicados en ese caso, de solicitudes de trabajo de ambos, de su currículum extendido, de fotografías de la empresa en la que habían trabajado e incluso una entrada doble al cine. Entre todos esos objetos, había post-its de las notas que el mismo Watanabe había escrito: fechas, preguntas circulares, comentarios, simples palabras creadas en código, números, cuentas. Era el estilo que Haruichi ya sabía leer.

"Mei quería trabajar con Miyuki-kun, quería ser su compañero… No había un motivo para matarlo; en serio no entiendo qué es lo que pasó." Decía una de las hermanas del homicida en la entrevista que Watanabe realizó 24 horas después del delito.

En una caja de plástico transparente, se encontraba el celular apagado de Narumiya. Sobre la caja estaba un recado que rezaba: "Los mensajes fueron borrados, pero hay fotografías". Haruichi frunció el entrecejo: ¿acaso eso no era una evidencia?... Lo sería si las fotografías fueran del cuerpo de la víctima o si mostraran los planes del asesino. Watanabe no sería tan poco profesional como para no entregar algo tan importante.

Haruichi sacó el celular, sin ningún rasguño en la pantalla y con un colgante de plástico, y lo encendió. En la pantalla principal estaba una fotografía de un estadio universitario de béisbol. Haruichi revisó los mensajes, las llamadas, las redes sociales. Todo estaba vacío. Todo, excepto la galería. Había fotografías de su familia, de su universidad, de su mascota, de objetos al azar… Y había dos que el detective no pudo ignorar: la primera era una foto de Narumiya y Miyuki en un día de oficina; Miyuki mantenía la mirada en la pantalla de su computadora mientras que Narumiya posaba a su lado, con una sonrisa infantil. La segunda era la razón por la que había un ticket del cine en la caja: Miyuki y Mei sonreían a las afueras del cine, frente a la cámara; desenfocadas, se veían sus manos entrelazadas.

El detective dejó el celular en la mesa, sobre todos los papeles, y tomó una grabación al azar. "Sawamura Eijun, amigo de Miyuki".

Y mientras una ruidosa voz se escuchaba de fondo, Haruichi pensó en lo poco parecido que era Narumiya con cualquier psicópata. Su compañero, Kuramochi, había sido el primero en llamarlo de esa forma, y como el acusado no se defendió ni reaccionó ante ese sustantivo, el resto de la unidad asumió que efectivamente era un psicópata. Las pruebas del homicidio estaban claras, no había forma de refutar su culpabilidad; nadie se había molestado en responder la pregunta "¿por qué?", no tenía sentido. Narumiya había dicho que odiaba al individuo que asesinó, ¿qué más daba si mentía o no?

No obstante, Watanabe tenía una fuerza de deducción que nadie podía refutar. Él, al igual que todos, sabía que Narumiya Mei era el indiscutible asesino de Miyuki Kazuya; pero además sabía que la razón no era un sentimiento de odio. Watanabe estaba seguro de que había algo más, de que los archivos podrían darles la verdadera historia… Mas Haruichi no era lo suficientemente paciente como para esperar que los documentos le hablaran.

El 18 de marzo, dos días después del homicidio, Narumiya Mei había sido enviado al centro de detención de Tokio, con una condena de muerte que aún no tenía fecha de ejecución. Tenía un libro a su lado, _The catcher in the rye_ , y un plato de aluminio en las piernas. Lo único que sus ojos veían era una pared gris y una ventanilla por donde deslizaban su comida dos veces al día. Su aspecto, comúnmente sano, envidiable y agradable, ahora era deplorable, lastimero, despreciable; no era por el escaso tiempo en la cárcel, no, ni siquiera había pasado un mes completo en ese lugar; era por su propia consciencia. Mei había asumido que nadie lo iría a ver, que ya no habría motivo de esconder lo que sentía, de las pesadillas que lo perseguían, del llanto que había resecado tanto su piel. ¿A quién le importaría lo que hiciera, dijera o quisiera ese recluso?

Cerró los ojos una vez más, sintiendo cómo sus culpas lo arrastraban hasta desear que no hubiera luz en su camino. Empero, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo despertó de cualquier ensoñación. Después de tanto tiempo, su rostro por fin reflejaba una emoción frente a alguien. La sorpresa de volver a ver a uno de los detectives que lo habían interrogado apenas cabía en sus ojos y su boca semiabierta.

El detective de cabello rosado apartó el fleco en sus ojos y mostró unos ojos de un tono muy extraño. Sonrió al notar que la atención del recluso ahora estaba en su iris.

—Sí, son rosas… Mi esposa dice que son coral —respondió a la pregunta no hecha.

Mei resopló y recargó la espalda en la pared. Fingió de nuevo su vacía expresión en el rostro y alzó la barbilla mientras Kominato se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

—Nos han dado unas horas para platicar, Narumiya-san. —Le explicó el detective. Mei se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y para qué? ¿Van a ejecutarme esta noche? ¿Has venido a darme la noticia?

—No, honestamente desconozco la fecha de su ejecución. Yo he venido a conversar de Miyuki Kazuya, el hombre al que asesinaste.

Mei entonces apartó la mirada y se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Eso no revocará mi sentencia —murmuró para asegurarse de ello. Haruichi negó con la cabeza.

—No, las pruebas de su culpabilidad son innegables, Narumiya-san. Digamos que estoy aquí porque me parece que su historia no ha sido descubierta todavía y quiero escuchar su versión, sin detalles que esconder ni temores. Nada de lo que me diga puede cambiar lo que va a sucederle, puede estar seguro de ello.

Mei bufó.

—¿Nadie le ha dicho lo terrible que es para consolar a las personas, detective Kominato?

Haruichi sonrió.

—En realidad me reconocen porque puedo identificar qué es lo que las personas necesitan y quieren oír. Usted no quiere que su destino sea cambiado, pero no creo que quiera irse sin que nadie escuche su historia. —Mei volvió a mirarlo— Usted no odiaba a Miyuki-san, ¿cierto? —insistió con una expresión de profunda curiosidad y respeto; nada en él denotaba miedo o desagrado.

Narumiya esbozó un ápice de sonrisa, rindiéndose ante el talento del hombre frente a él.

—Decirle mi historia, ¿eh?... Dígame, detective, ¿qué pasaría si le dijera que _lo_ maté porque he visto lo que habría sucedido de no hacerlo? ¿Me creería si le dijera que he visto cómo fallé en otros tiempos, en otros mundos, respecto a salvar lo único que me mantiene en este mundo? ¿Usted disfruta de las historias fantásticas, detective Kominato? ¿De ésas que retratan una vida tras otra, tras otra, tras otra, sin ninguna posibilidad de triunfar?

La expresión de Haruichi al principio se mostró asombrada, mas luego cambió a una de fascinación. No importaba que ese sujeto en la cama fuera un loco más, eso sería lo más probable científicamente; pero era emocionante. ¿Cuál sería la realidad de ese hombre? ¿En qué realidad estaría viviendo él según la perspectiva de Narumiya Mei?

Recargó los codos en sus rodillas y sonrió.

—Está de suerte, Narumiya-san, porque soy un fanático perdido de esos relatos.


	3. III Primera parte

**III (Primera parte)**

* * *

Haruichi llegó a la Unidad de Investigación de Actitudes Criminales a las cuatro de la tarde. Cubierto por una orden de su hermano, simplemente se presentó ante su capitán y recibió la orden de encontrarse con Kuramochi en la escena que ahora les competía. Tras un vistazo rápido en la unidad, notó la ausencia de Watanabe. Tendría que esperar para que le presentara la grabación que había obtenido de Narumiya Mei.

La escena de suicidio a la que Haruichi acudió no necesitaba gran atención. La madre, inconsolable, sostenía un sobre blanco con todas las solicitudes rechazadas de siete universidades diferentes. El negocio familiar consistía en manejar un banco regional, por lo que era casi obligatorio tener una licenciatura en economía y varios diplomados de administración y leyes. Era comprensible, entonces, que la muchacha que se había colgado en su habitación se sintiera presionada al cumplir los veinticinco años sin poder acceder a una universidad. Además, los tratamientos, múltiples cremas, y decenas de maquillaje corroboran la teoría de que también había intervenido el aspecto físico en su mortal decisión.

No había nada interesante en ese caso. Aunque, claro, no habría caso que se le comparara a aquello que Mei le había contado esa mañana:

—Antes de empezar, detective Kominato, —Había dicho el recluso— quiero que me aclare una cosa: ¿está usted aquí por las fotos en mi celular?

Haruichi no ocultó su asombro.

—Así que dejó esa evidencia a propósito —adivinó.

Mei hizo un gesto con la boca.

—No exactamente. Sólo no me atreví a borrar todo de él.

Haruichi quiso preguntar más sobre eso, mas la sonrisa de Mei apareció, dolosa, melancólica y sincera. Tal vez estaba recordando ese día en el cine o esas semanas en las que trabajó para Miyuki Kazuya... O, tal vez, recordando esos tiempos, esos otros mundos que mencionó...

—¿Usted jugó béisbol en su adolescencia, detective Kominato? —preguntó de repente, sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo dice? —respondió el aludido. Narumiya no respondió; Haruichi frunció el entrecejo y respondió:— Sí, jugué un tiempo en un equipo regional. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, Narumiya-san?

Entonces, Mei había sonreído y explicó lo que a Haruichi le pareció, efectivamente, una historia digna de un manicomio. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo poco lógica que sonaba, no había podido quitarla de su cabeza.

Había empezado con el relato de cuando ignoró la propuesta de Shirakawa's Company para hacer sus prácticas. Dijo que aunque con menores prestaciones, las oportunidades de crecer eran mayores en la novedosa compañía donde conoció a Miyuki Kazuya. Mei había asegurado que esa decisión fue lo que ocasionó que comenzaran "esos sueños".

—En un principio, no podía recordarlos. Despertaba con un sentimiento de tristeza y me dolía el pecho; así que asumía que sólo había sido un mal sueño —dijo con el rostro empapado del sentimiento que acababa de describir.

Sin embargo, luego Kazuya le confesó que él despertaba de la misma forma y que creía recordar un campo de béisbol. Esas palabras, cual locución sustantiva, despertaron un recuerdo fugaz en la mente del rubio. Había creído sentirse emocionado, sudoroso y satisfecho mientras miraba unos ojos cafés escondidos detrás de unos lentes deportivos. Mei relató que enseguida se sentó en el escritorio de Kazuya y cerró los ojos a causa de un repentino dolor de cabeza.

—Algo me decía que no era una escena que había visto en el cine o que había leído en un manga; era un recuerdo que había permanecido dormido. La sensación que obtuve después de aquella experiencia era similar a la de un deja vú, si puede entenderme.

A la mañana siguiente, Kazuya había cerrado la puerta de la oficina y le había dicho que dejara todos los papeles y escuchara el sueño que ahora sí recordaba. Había tomado un medicamento que lo dejaría lúcido en la mañana, por lo que los detalles más importantes del sueño los había apuntado en una servilleta a un lado de su cama.

—Kazuya dijo que se había visto jugando en un campo de béisbol, que era un niño y que yo estaba con él. Dijo que había sido divertido, que después se vio jugando con un uniforme azul y que creía haber escuchado la voz de Sawamura, pero no estaba seguro. —Mei sonrió como quien recuerda a un ser amado. Haruichi casi desvió la mirada, apenado— Claro que cuando terminó, me reí de él y le dije que debía dejar de poner partidos de béisbol mientras dormía… Y esa noche, yo tuve un sueño muy similar.

No obstante, el sueño de Mei le entregó algo más: un nombre. Mei también se había visto jugar con un pequeño Kazuya y también se había visto, un poco más grande, jugar en un equipo con uniforme blanco y vino. Al ver cómo la bola que lanzaba aterrizaba en un guante de cátcher, pudo ver el nombre en la camiseta.

—Inashiro, el equipo se llama Inashiro. —Se dijo la primera mañana que faltó a sus clases y se dedicó a buscar en internet dicho nombre.

—¿Y qué encontraste? —cuestionó Haruichi en la celda. Mei sonrió.

—Una base de datos vacía. La página no tenía fechas, nombres ni historia. Sólo había un logo en la pantalla. A primera vista, parecía que no me estaba diciendo nada, pero… Me estaba confirmando que "Inashiro" no era un simple sueño. Y si no era un sueño, si en verdad había existido algo como "Inashiro", ¿no sería lógico que quisiera llegar al fondo de todo eso, detective Kominato?

Kuramochi, al ver lo distraído que se encontraba su compañero, decidió hacer él mismo el reporte. No lo estaba cubriendo, propiamente, simplemente le pagaba uno de tantos favores que el muchacho había hecho por él.

Pero cuando pasó por detrás de su puesto y vio que en la pantalla de Haruichi sólo estaba una vacía página de internet cuya única palabra era "Inashiro", le preguntó en qué demonios se había metido ahora.

—La ubicación de esta página marca un baldío en el oeste de Tokio… Es como él lo dijo —farfulló Haruichi.

Mei, meses atrás, había ido a la misma dirección que localizaba la dirección de esa misteriosa página. Había visto el letrero que dejaba esa propiedad en venta, mas no le había parecido que fuera un lugar abandonado por el tiempo.

Era como si alguien hubiera derrumbado la antigua construcción y hubiera limpiado el terreno. Sólo eso.

Ansioso por obtener una respuesta más clara, Mei había ignorado la orden de no acceder a ese sitio y… Y entonces pudo recordar algo más:

—Eran risas que me parecían conocidas, eran rostros altaneros que me recordaban a mí mismo, era un sujeto sin camisa y otro muy alto y robusto. Shirakawa Katsuyuki, el dueño de esa empresa que rechacé, también estaba ahí. Sus rostros no se veían con claridad, pero podía escuchar sus voces y sentía dentro de mí que era feliz, aunque no estaba satisfecho.

Mei había dicho que incluso cuando sólo era un recuerdo incompleto, sentía que algo le había faltado en ese círculo tan agradable. De sus labios salió el nombre de Kazuya, no supo por qué… Pero se sintió mejor.

—¿A eso se refería con "otros tiempos y otros mundos", Narumiya-san? —inquirió Haruichi. Mei alzó la barbilla y sonrió.

—Te dictaré algunos números para que los busques cuando regreses a casa, Haruichi —respondió olvidando el trato serio que habían mantenido hasta ese momento.

Watanabe miró la página a la que Haruichi había ingresado después de su turno nocturno en la unidad. Su compañero permanecía a su lado, sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos veían.

Los extraños números que Narumiya Mei le había dictado llevaban a una noticia de un periódico con las características idénticas a la misteriosa palabra "Inashiro" y presentaban una noticia con una fecha claramente alterada:

 **TRAGEDIA EN EL BÉISBOL PREPARATORIANO**

 **A dos semanas de celebrarse el encuentro preparatoriano contra un equipo de béisbol americano, _Wind Youth_ , se ha confirmado la muerte de dos miembros del equipo seleccionado para Tokio: Narumiya Mei y Miyuki Kazuya. **

**El pasado sábado, el autobús de Inashiro que llevaba a los miembros del club de béisbol a su próximo juego de entrenamiento contra Umogori, sufrió un altercado en la carretera oeste. En el trágico accidente se cobró la vida del as, de sólo diecisiete años, Narumiya Mei. Su muerte, de acuerdo al médico que examinó su cuerpo, fue ocasionado por la ruptura de las vértebras cervicales, deteniendo inmediatamente sus funciones motrices, respiratorias y cardiacas a la hora del impacto. Sus compañeros testificaron que ese día él pidió sentarse solo en los últimos asientos del autobús, lo que lo convirtió en la única víctima mortal del accidente. Tadano Itsuki y Shimimiya Carlos, ambos miembros del equipo titular, fueron atendidos por lesiones menores.**

 **Al velorio de Narumiya Mei asistieron decenas de jugadores y fanáticos que lo conocieron en su corta trayectoria como pitcher. Sin embargo, Miyuki Kazuya, un presunto amigo de la infancia y cátcher titular del equipo de Seidou, no se presentó.**

 **La mañana de ayer a la hora del almuerzo en la preparatoria Seidou, Okumura Koushuu, un cátcher de primer año y compañero de cuarto de Miyuki Kazuya, se percató de que el capitán del equipo no se había levantado y cuando se acercó a despertarlo, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya estaba frío.**

 **Las causas de su muerte aún están siendo investigadas.**

El rostro de Watanabe palideció. Intentó tragar saliva para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, mas no lo consiguió. Dejando solo a Haruichi frente a la perturbadora noticia, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a toser con fuerza.

—E-eso es imposible —declaró mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. Haruichi, temblando, colocó la grabadora en el escritorio y permitió que las palabras de Mei cerraran ese día:

—Sea honesto conmigo, detective Kominato, ¿no siente usted que nos hemos conocido en otros mundos?


	4. III Segunda parte

**III (Segunda parte)**

* * *

Todo había terminado casi tan rápido como empezó. Ese primer partido contra los americanos había sido una gran batalla. Lo que había empezado con un duelo de poder terminó convirtiéndose en una muestra de orgullo por parte de la batería Narumiya/Miyuki.

Al finalizar el día, con un partido ganado por equipo, las hileras se formaron y, con una sonrisa en los labios, se estrecharon la mano. Los americanos no dejaron de felicitarlos y de reconocer que tanto el _as de Japón_ , como su segundo cátcher, eran realmente fascinantes. Y mientras Mei se sonrojaba e inflaba las mejillas en una ancha sonrisa, Kazuya se colocó una mano en la nuca y se echó a reír.

El ambiente dentro del dugout era confuso; mientras por un lado se celebraba el haber derrotado a un equipo extranjero bastante fuerte, por otro lado se sentía la presión que ciertos jugadores de Inashiro expresaban al ver tan cómodo a Miyuki Kazuya a un lado de Narumiya Mei.

—Kazuya, debes quedarte a cenar —dijo Mei al tiempo que todos empacaban, en los vestidores, sus equipos.

Umemiya, ofendido por no haber sido invitado, le reclamó a gritos. Mei simplemente alzó una mano cual pared entre ambos y siguió esperando la respuesta de _su_ cátcher.

Kazuya sonrió por lo bajo.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Querrás que me "pruebe" una playera de Inashiro y que duerma en tu habitación? —respondió Kazuya cerrando su maleta— Créeme, Mei, no eres el único que se comporta como esposa celosa, y no quiero dar más explicaciones a esos pitchers tan posesivos; demasiado tengo con la batería que formé contigo.

—Sí, pero esos pitchers no son el as de Japón, ¿o sí? —inquirió el presuntuoso pitcher. Quienes los rodeaban, hicieron una mueca de asombro e irritación; pero Kazuya sonrió. Así era Mei, no tenía sentido intentar cambiarlo. Y… honestamente, aunque a veces le exasperara que fingiera ser un niño bueno y adorable, le agradaba Mei.

Y, siendo aún más honesto, había disfrutado mucho de la adrenalina que implicó ser su cátcher. Si le preguntaran si deseaba volver a formar una batería con Mei, respondería que sí, sin dudarlo. Cada pitcher tenía sus cualidades y defectos, empero Mei seguía siendo un pitcher difícil de encontrar en otros lanzamientos. Sawamura, Furuya y Nori llegarían a ser pitchers extraordinarios, mas Kazuya dudaba que pudieran hacerlo sentir todo lo que Mei transmitía en un solo lanzamiento.

Sin embargo, aún no era el momento de quedarse a su lado…

—Entonces ayúdame a enfriar mi cuerpo, Kazuya —reclamó Mei, inquebrantable en sus deseos.

Kazuya estuvo a punto de hacer una broma sobre el asunto de "enfriar" y "cuerpo", mas la mirada firme de Mei, amenazante sobre cualquier tipo de chiste, lo obligó a simplemente reírse con fuerza y colgarse la maleta en el hombro.

— _Why don't we do it in the road?_ —canturreó Kazuya en voz baja, caminando hacia la salida. Mei, que alcanzó a escucharlo, le gritó que dejara de pensar en cosas sucias y lo siguió. La mirada de advertencia no había servido para nada.

A decir verdad, Mei no había querido pedirle nada a Kazuya. Estaba lo suficientemente ofendido como para hacerle ver lo mucho que había perdido al elegir a Seidou y luego echarlo sin una mirada de lástima. Pero también lo había sentido, también había sentido esa adrenalina que ni siquiera Masatochi había provocado en él. Kazuya era una persona casi despreciable en muchos aspectos, mas Mei sabía que Kazuya también era un guerrero que no se detenía ante ningún obstáculo; incluso podría decir que había cierto masoquismo en él. Era divertido, era increíble verlo batallar con todos esos retos autoimpuestos.

Debía admitirlo: formar una batería con Kazuya le había confirmado que su deseo más fuerte seguía siendo, y seguiría siendo, lanzar sólo para él.

Haciendo comentarios básicos sobre el desarrollo de ambos partidos, la inusual batería llegó hasta uno de los cuatro campos de entrenamiento y Kazuya sonrió, creyendo que Mei lo había llevado hasta ahí para restregarle en la cara todo lo que poseía Inashiro. No obstante, cuando volteó a verlo, notó que Mei lucía serio de nuevo.

—¿De qué se trata, Mei? ¿Me pedirás que me una a ti en la universidad? —cuestionó Kazuya, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. El pitcher bufó y se cruzó de brazos; aún se notaba algo de seriedad en su expresión.

—Te aseguro que serás tú quien se arrodille ante mí para rogar que forme una batería contigo, Kazuya —contestó con su clásica altanería—. A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que quieras hacer en la universidad —mintió y Kazuya lo notó por la forma en la que su ceño se frunció.

—Te derrotaremos este verano, Mei —prometió Kazuya mirando hacia el frente—. Sawamura ya no es el mismo que enfrentaste, y Nori no te ha perdonado lo de hace casi un año. Éste será nuestro año. —Mei abrió la boca para reclamar, mas Kazuya se adelantó:— Una vez te derrote, seré tu cátcher y nos tocará derrotar a aquellos que nos quitaron la gloria.

La sorpresa de Mei, consecuencia de aquellas palabras, fue inmediatamente remplazada por la excitación de la espera. Sonrió; se trató de una sonrisa que no llevaba egolatría, que no llevaba suficiencia ni vanidad. Era una prueba de felicidad pura.

—Sabía que terminarías por venir a mí, Kazuya —dijo, sin borrar la alegría de su expresión, y se colocó frente al cátcher, para obligarlo a mirarlo—. Aunque te advierto que no será nada fácil llegar a mí.

Kazuya sonrió también. Su mirada reflejaba toda la admiración que sentía por Mei y todo el orgullo que sentía por su equipo. Eran esos dos sentimientos provocados por el pequeño as, lo que provocaban que Mei le gustase así.

Mei rió, con esa risa corta que recordaba a un niño pequeño, y luego tomó la mano derecha de Kazuya. El cátcher retrocedió y trató de soltarse, mas Mei entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kazuya y alzó el resultado frente a sus ojos.

—¿No crees que se ven bien así? —bromeó antes de soltarlo y caminar frente a él, justo a la salida de Inashiro.

Miyuki volvió a reír. Mei se había cobrado de una forma bastante inteligente el chiste sobre "enfriar el cuerpo".

Y mirando la espalda de Mei, con el número uno en ella, se dijo que tendría que hacer todo por alcanzar a esa estrella. Sin importar a dónde fuera, tendría que conseguir al menos una oportunidad más para volver a atrapar para él.

 **...**

Esa noche, como era de esperarse, bombardearon a Miyuki con preguntas respecto a Inashiro y los demás equipos. A casi todas las preguntas, Kazuya respondió con su ya típico: "qué problemático". Y tras una risotada que se burlaba de la frustración en los rostros de Sawamura, Furuya y Kuramochi, se fue a dormir. Podría revelarles que el estilo de Mei ahora era incluso más agresivo e inteligente, mas no sería tan suicida como para decir que había formado una batería con él y que, oh, sí, lo había disfrutado. Rió; bueno, quizá el único que lo mataría sería Okumura, quien habría conseguido un pretexto más para apuñalarlo con la mirada.

La mente de Miyuki solía tener esa clase de humor hacia sí mismo, solía reírse al pensar en cuántas formas existían para exasperar a Sawamura o a Kuramochi. No eran sólo estrategias de béisbol las que formaba la metódica cabeza de Kazuya.

Así era como Kazuya solía hacer su vida, pensando constantemente en "qué pasaría si..." Era divertido, era excitante y era útil. No obstante, esa noche después de los juegos contra los americanos, Kazuya se encontró con una serie de situaciones que no supo controlar.

En un principio creyó que se trataba de un simple sueño que no podía recordar, creyó que su propia inconsciente le estaba jugando una broma, como si haber atrapado para Mei fuera un delito que debía castigarse. Mas luego de la tercera noche, en la que incluso despertó por un incontrolable dolor en el pecho, que lo obligó a sentarse en la cama y comprobar por sí mismo que su respiración era regular, se dio cuenta de que no podía ser un simple capricho de su mente. Cuando quiso volver a dormirse, una inmensa tristeza acompañó ese inexplicable dolor. Tras una hora de forzarse a cerrar los ojos, se quedó dormido.

El primero en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con el capitán fue Kuramochi, quien siempre había sido el más observador de su generación. Ese tercer día, se acercó a él en el almuerzo y miró sus ojeras.

—No es que seas una persona normal, pero has estado inusualmente raro desde que llegaste de esos partidos con Inashiro. —Le dijo. Kazuya recargó la barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha y, de inmediato, recordó cuando Mei lo tomó por sorpresa al entrelazar sus dedos con los de él— ¿Acaso Narumiya tiene algo que ver?

Kazuya enrojeció apenas un poco y frunció el entrecejo.

—Mei no tiene nada que... —Comenzó antes de que su celular sonara. Solía ignorar todo lo que llegara a éste a no ser de que su padre quisiera comunicarse con él; mas al leer el nombre del remitente en la pantalla, se levantó, salió del salón y contestó: —Mei.

—Hay algo que debemos hablar, Kazuya —dijo su interlocutor.

Y Kazuya entonces lo supo. Todos esos dolores, esos sueños olvidados y esa tristeza a media noche, estaban relacionados con Mei. No pensaba en algún asunto romántico como los que Jun y Sawamura leían en los mangas, no, se trataba de algo más sustancial, algo que había ocurrido cuando formaron una batería, cuando rompieron esa intrínseca barrera de enemigos.

—No has podido dormir bien, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó directamente al pitcher.

—No, he tenido sueños que no recuerdo y siento dolores en el pecho, como si no pudiera respirar. Pero sé que tienen algo que ver contigo, Kazuya. Y no quiero decir nada raro con eso, que quede claro —agregó con un tono chillón. Kazuya se dio el lujo de sonreír un poco.

—Sí, lo sé, hay mejores formas en las que puedes declararte, Mei. —Se burló.

—No es necesario: ya sé que tú me amas, Kazuya.

El cátcher rió.

—Sí, claro; lo que tú digas —dijo para hacerlo feliz. Casi pudo ver la sonrisa altanera de Mei en el teléfono; casi pudo imaginárselo recargado en el descanso de las escaleras, con su ya clásica pose de realeza—. Mei, eso no es lo que deberíamos hablar.

Y casi pudo ver cómo la expresión de Mei volvía a cambiar a una seria.

—Lo sé. Kazuya, esos sueños significan algo, no creo que sean coincidencias. Yo nunca olvido lo que sueño, mi memoria es muy buena; no es normal que me pase esto, ¿sabes?

Kazuya se pasó la mano libre por la nuca y suspiró.

—Entiendo a lo que todo esto suena, pero ¿no crees que podríamos estar imaginando todo esto? Estas cosas no suceden, esto no es normal.

Mei bufó.

—¿Y entonces qué, Kazuya? ¿Por qué contestaste el teléfono al segundo timbrazo? Normalmente sueles hacerme quedar mal y no respondes mis llamadas. Te conozco, sé que también has pensado lo que yo.

El cátcher bajó la mirada y asintió. Mei tenía razón: debía haber un motivo por el que Kazuya estuviera dándole tantas vueltas a ese asunto: no existía lógica alguna y aun así permanecía concentrado en todo eso. Era como si, de repente, hubiera algo más que lo atara a la vida además del béisbol.

—¿Tienes alguna propuesta, Mei?

—Por supuesto, de otra forma no te habría marcado. ¿Quién crees que soy? —Lo regañó— En fin, el entrenador Kataoka los obliga a escribir un diario sobre el béisbol, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no apuntas todo lo que sientas y recuerdas en una libreta? Quizá con tus recuerdos y los míos podamos hacer algo.

—¿Lo que sienta? —cuestionó Kazuya— Mei, sólo siento tristeza.

Kazuya escuchó el timbre de Inashiro en el teléfono de Mei. Pronto sonaría también en Seidou.

—Lo sé. Confía en mí, Kazuya, apunta todo. Llegaremos al fondo de esto, lo prometo —dijo apresurado.

—Bien.

—Kazuya —exclamó Mei de repente.

—¿Qué?

Mei tardó en responder.

—Sé cuidadoso.

En otras situaciones, en otros momentos, Kazuya se habría atrevido a hacer un chiste sobre esas palabras; pero en esa ocasión no tuvo siquiera el humor para sonreír.

—Lo seré. Tú también, Mei.

Enseguida colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta, se encontró de frente con un Kuramochi de brazos cruzados.

—¿No te faltó un "te amo" por ahí? —Le reclamó. Kazuya sonrió al encontrar una oportunidad perfecta para exasperar a Kuramochi.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que sólo te amo a ti, Youichi. Mei es un amigo más, no deberías ponerte celoso.

Y como lo esperaba, Kuramochi apartó toda expresión seria y le gritó que dejara de decir cosas tan estúpidas antes de hacerle una de sus famosas llaves. El dolor se pasaría más tarde; no se arrepentía de nada.

 **...**

Esa tarde, el entrenamiento en Seidou fue tan agotador que Kazuya se quedó dormido apenas tocó la almohada. Cuando despertó, a las siete de la mañana, tenía lágrimas secas que le irritaron el rostro. Un dejo de tristeza lo acompañó por el resto del día.

Mei no le envió mensajes ni trató de llamarlo. Kazuya tampoco insistió.

La noche del jueves, Kazuya fue consciente de que su cuerpo no se sentía tan agotado como el día anterior y de que era probable que volviera a ocurrir _aquello_. A escondidas de sus compañeros de cuarto, tomó una libreta de su mochila y metió una pluma en el espiral.

Cuatro horas más tarde, despertó agitado, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y con un dolor que lo hizo arquearse al frente sin soltar la cobija que lo cubría. Lentamente, sintió cómo el peso de la tristeza llenaba su cuerpo y lo obligaba a quitarse el protector de la cara para limpiar sus lágrimas en la almohada.

No había necesidad de escribir qué sentía o qué recordaba del sueño. Esas imágenes nunca se eliminarían de su cabeza.

Sin poder dormir después de eso, Kazuya tomó su celular y envió un mensaje con dos palabras al celular de Mei. Sabía que sólo ese mensaje sería suficiente para que Mei comprendiera la situación.

 **...**

—Podemos arreglar esto, te lo prometí —dijo Mei al teléfono la mañana siguiente. Ambos se habían presentado en la enfermería fingiendo dolor de estómago para no entrar a las primeras clases. Kazuya estaba recostado en una de las camillas, mientras Mei balanceaba las piernas sobre un escritorio.

—¿Y cómo? _El origen_ ya se creó y no sabemos cómo llegar a él —preguntó Kazuya.

—En realidad yo sí lo sé. Kazuya, vi un lugar y creo que sé dónde es —contestó Mei—. Nos haremos alrededor de cuatro horas en tren.

Kazuya se incorporó sobre la camilla. Mei conocía el lugar donde se creó _el origen_ y él no; ¿por qué? Tal vez se debiera a que Mei solía respetar sus horas de descanso y no maltrataba mucho su cuerpo… Aunque le parecía que ésas no eran razones suficientes.

—Cuatro horas… Al menos tendríamos que estar un día fuera. —Tragó saliva y aferró sus manos a la tela que cubría sus rodillas— Debemos dejar los equipos por un tiempo —decidió. Mei tardó en responder; en parte asombrado porque fuera Kazuya quien lo propusiera y en parte porque admitía que ésa era la única salida para evitar lo que se desataría.

—Este sábado tenemos un partido de entrenamiento con Ugumori, déjame lanzar esa última vez y nos vamos el domingo, aunque faltemos al colegio el lunes —sugirió casi con súplica. Kazuya recargó la espalda en la pared y pensó en todos los reclamos que recibiría tras dejar el equipo; no creía que alguien se lo perdonara.

Pero si no lo hacía, si no averiguaba cómo detener _aquello_ , entonces…

—Nos veremos el domingo en la estación de Shinjuku, Mei.

—Sé cuidadoso, Kazuya. Nos vemos, entonces.

—Mei. —Lo llamó, sintiendo de nuevo una opresión en el pecho. Abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo que aún no averiguaba, pero el pitcher lo interrumpió.

—Ya sé que me amas, Kazuya, no tienes que decirlo. —Se burló Mei, con un tono claramente falso, que intentaba romper la tensión. _Su_ _cátcher_ sonrió.

—Por supuesto, era eso.

Luego, colgó.

 **...**

La mañana del sábado, mientras Sawamura le servía su segundo plato de arroz a Okumura, Kazuya se levantó y llamó la atención de todos. Casi al mismo tiempo, el as de Inashiro les dijo a sus amigos cercanos que había algo que debía confesar. Y como si se tratara de una noticia a coro, los dos implicados expresaron su renuncia al club de béisbol. Inmediatamente después, ambos fingieron no escuchar los reclamos y preguntas al aire. Miyuki decidió ignorar la expresión de decepción de Maezono y Nabe; Mei no volvió a mirar los ojos de Itsuki.

—El de hoy será mi último partido. Agradezco el apoyo que todo el equipo ha puesto sobre mí, me siento feliz de formar parte de Inashiro.

—Siento que esta noticia haya sido tan repentina, sé que estamos a punto de iniciar el torneo de verano. Si me lo permiten, regresaré antes de graduarme. Gracias, Seidou.

Ésas fueron las últimas palabras que los equipos escucharon de sus mejores jugadores. En el oeste de Tokio, Mei tragó saliva al subirse al autobús y mientras caminaba por el pasillo a los últimos asientos, sintió la tristeza que todas las noches lo acosaba. Se detuvo y se sostuvo de uno de los respaldos; sintió sobre sí la mirada de Shirakawa.

—Quiero estar solo —declaró al sentir que Itsuki ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Enseguida, se sentó en esa larga hilera de tela color vino. Tragó saliva para ahogar sus lágrimas y escondió su rostro de las miradas del cátcher de segundo. Escuchó a Carlos decirle a Itsuki que podrían sentarse frente a Mei, si eso lo reconfortaba.

Y cuando el autobús avanzó, Mei permitió que sus sentimientos afloraran en las lágrimas que podría cubrir como un dolor de dejar el equipo.

Con las manos temblorosas, envió un mensaje con dos palabras a Kazuya.

A las once con treinta y dos minutos, Kazuya abrió ese mensaje y de inmediato sus piernas temblaron en el campo. Había dicho que ése sería su último día en el club, había pedido permiso para correr unas horas y mirar a los cátchers para darles unos últimos consejos… pero luego de ir por agua y sacar su celular de la chamarra, supo que _algo_ había pasado.

Haruichi, quien había ido por unas muñequeras para batear, lo miró a unos metros de distancia. Vio, extrañado, cómo Kazuya tambaleaba y palidecía. Sus ojos no parecían enfocarse en ningún lado y su boca se mantuvo entreabierta hasta que emergió un quedo "Mei" justo antes de que el celular cayera de nuevo sobre la chamarra y el aún capitán corriera de regreso al comedor.

—¡Miyuki-senpai! —exclamó el segunda base, mas el grito sólo sirvió para que Kuramochi y Sawamura voltearan a verlo y se percataran de la huida de Kazuya.

Con cierto temor, Haruichi se acercó al teléfono y lo alzó para leer lo que había provocado que el cátcher corriera de esa forma.

"Perdóname, Kazuya".

 **...**

Cuando varios integrantes de Seidou llegaron al comedor, encontraron a Miyuki con el control de la televisión en la mano, insistente en cambiar el canal hasta encontrar un programa de noticias.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Miyuki?! —exclamó Kuramochi.

—¡Capitán, deje de volverse loco! —dijo Sawamura.

Pero Kazuya no respondió, sólo miró la pantalla, con el dolor en su pecho dominando todos sus sentidos. Y cuando por fin pudo ubicar lo que buscaba, dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

Nadie pudo hablar.

En la pantalla se mostraba la vista desde el aire de un accidente en la carretera oeste. La parte trasera de un autobús había sido deformada por el impacto de un camión de carga.

El encabezado de la noticia, sin embargo, fue lo que provocó que más de uno tuviera que sentarse para afrontar lo que sucedía.

 **Accidente en la carretera provoca al menos dos heridos y un muerto.**  
Se reconoció al autobús como el transporte oficial del colegio Inashiro Industrial.

 **...**

Los días siguientes, algunos miembros del equipo de Seidou, trataron de hablar con Kazuya: Kuramochi intentó convencerlo de ir al velorio de Mei, Sawamura lloró frente a él y trató de hacerle ver que no estaba mal decir que dolía, Kataoka incluso contactó a Chris y a Tetsu para que intentaran decirle algo. Nada consiguió que Kazuya alzara el rostro o pudiera dormir.

El día jueves, su padre se presentó al colegio y se sentó a su lado, en una de las camas del dormitorio. Taku no le reclamó el no haberle llamado ni le reclamó el haber dejado el club de béisbol; simplemente le preguntó si ese chico Mei había sido tan especial como parecía. Por primera vez en esa semana, Kazuya emitió algo más que un "no quiero, gracias".

—Tanto como lo era mamá para ti.

Entonces, su padre asintió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo.

—No tienes por qué decir nada o por qué callar algo, Kazuya. Te estaré esperando en casa, para cuando decidas volver.

Y como si hubiera abierto poco a poco una llave de agua, Kazuya por fin lloró. No supo si lloraba por Mei o lloraba por sí mismo… O quizá, lloraba porque sabía que no podría hacer feliz a su padre nunca más.

Su destino ahí había terminado, no había conseguido evitar lo inevitable, no quería avanzar un paso si ya era inútil salvar a Mei. No podía hacer nada más en esa vida, no había nada más que pudiera hacer excepto permitir que una nueva oportunidad emergiera.

No había nada más que hacer excepto tomar del laboratorio de Seidou una pequeña botella de cianuro. No había nada más que hacer excepto olvidarse de su propia dignidad, de sus propios valores morales… No había nada más que hacer excepto beberse a escondidas ese veneno mortal.

No había nada más que hacer, excepto esperar que su futuro yo consiguiera hacer feliz a Mei.


	5. IV Primera parte

**IV (Primera parte)**

* * *

El café de esa mañana estaba especialmente amargo, pero no había nada que pudiera reclamar: había matado a un hombre, después de todo, y ahora estaba encerrado en una celda sin ventanas ni relojes.

Mei había podido identificar el paso del tiempo porque le entregaban una bandeja por la mañana, con un café frío, una fruta y un plato de arroz batido; y una en la noche, con un pedazo de carne, puré y un vaso de agua. Quienquiera que cocinara para ese centro de detención, debía aprender a hacer platillos lógicos.

Justo estaba bebiendo su café frío mientras terminaba por segunda vez ese único libro que le había interesado de la pileta que le ofrecieron al ingresar, cuando escuchó cómo la puerta frente a él se abría. Sonrió a su visitante, que parecía no haber dormido desde la última vez que se vieron; si Mei no había contado mal, habían pasado nueve días desde entonces.

—No hay registros por ningún lado sobre Inashiro Industrial —dijo Haruichi sin siquiera saludar—. Tampoco encontré nada del periódico que publicó esa noticia tan tenebrosa. ¿Me está tomando el pelo, Narumiya-san? —Le reclamó. De nuevo, sus ojos podían verse sin problemas, así fue como Mei pudo notar sus ojeras.

—¿Y eso en qué me beneficiaría si ya no hay forma de sacarme de aquí? —inquirió Mei con un gesto de desagrado— La burla era el sello de identidad de Kazuya, no el mío; yo soy más de reconocimientos; por lo tanto, me conviene que usted me crea y compruebe que lo que le estoy diciendo es verdad.

—No hay forma de confirmarlo si todas sus pruebas son invenciones de un hacker de internet —alegó Haruichi.

Mei lo miró de nuevo. Traía una gabardina gris que olía a documentos viejos y en sus pantalones se veían marcas de polvo. Era sorprendente: había sido tan curioso que incluso se había sumergido en los documentos escritos. Bufó.

—¿Usted cree que alguna editorial documental permitiría que se publicara un libro sobre lo que le estoy contando? —Se burló— Usted ha olvidado que el nacimiento de la literatura se da en la oralidad. No debería aislarse en un cuarto repleto de libros, sino debe acercarse a una multitud de hablantes. En el discurso profundo es donde encontrará las respuestas que un libro no podrá contarle.

Haruichi resopló y se rió de sí mismo.

—Debes estar loco, te debes estar divirtiendo con todo eso. Sólo quieres volverme loco. —Lo acusó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Mei negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has ido a algún lugar además de las bibliotecas? ¿Acaso fuiste al lugar donde se creó la página de "Inashiro"? —preguntó al tiempo en el que Haruichi recargaba la frente en la puerta.

—Mandé a alguien a investigar, esa propiedad ha estado en venta desde hace cinco años, por ahora le pertenece al estado. No hay registros de que haya sido una escuela o un club de béisbol. Tu teoría no encaja con eso, ¿sabes?

—En realidad sí lo hace. Si no hay registros de ello y no hay registros de algo más, entonces existe al menos un 50% de posibilidades de que te esté diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, esta cifra puede aumentar si buscas a alguien que haya estudiado ahí.

Haruichi sonrió.

—No me digas, tú tienes un certificado.

Mei rió.

—¿No crees que eso sería muy fácil? Eres un detective, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no prestas atención a los nombres en la noticia? Quizá encuentres algo que te llame la atención.

Haruichi giró el cuerpo y lo miró con cierta incertidumbre. El asesino se encontraba sentado, con las piernas separadas y la taza de café en las manos. Su cabeza estaba recargada en la pared y sus ojos destellaban de altanería. Parecía una persona diferente a la que había visitado casi diez días atrás.

De repente, asustado por la seguridad del preso y curioso por resolver ese caso más que cualquier otro paradigma en su vida, se preguntó a qué demonios se estaba enfrentando.

Lento, como una presa que trata de confiar en un predador, avanzó sin parpadear hasta sentarse frente a Mei.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debería haber más vidas, más pruebas de esas vidas, más historias que contar, ¿cierto? Hablaste en plural, dijiste que había más mundos y más fallos. Háblame de eso, Mei —ordenó con las manos entrelazadas en las rodillas. A pesar de saberse vulnerable frente a ese hombre, sus ojos no mostraron un signo de debilidad. Se enfrentaría a lo que fuera que le arrojara.

La expresión de Mei se relajó y ladeó la cabeza, mirando al detective. Qué valor tenía ese pequeño Kominato.

—Así que no te asusta ni lo esquivas. Me agrada tu personalidad.

—Habla. —Lo apremió.

Sí, ese Kominato podía ser incluso más dominante que su hermano, el fiscal, pero Mei no era un idiota que se dejaba doblegar por ese tipo de carácter. Kazuya lo sabía, en cada mundo y en cada vida había aprendido a sobrellevar a Mei, a medir su capacidad y a adaptarse a él; Kazuya sabía que Mei podía moldearse con ciertas estrategias de cortesía y que también podía tratarlo a base de desafíos. Kazuya era quien más lo había conocido aunque no había sido el más cercano a él en ciertas vidas; no importaba cuántos detalles supieran otros de él, Kazuya siempre había sabido lo más importante de él.

Y era por eso que se había enamorado de él desde _el origen_. Era por eso que debía salvarlo y debía asegurarse de que su última oportunidad fuera un éxito.

—Sí, hubo más vidas, hubo más mundos. Nos encontramos en un mundo dividido entre ángeles y demonios, nos encontramos en una ciudad sin fronteras y nos encontramos en un mundo en el que apenas conversamos una vez. Kazuya fue científico, médico y charlatán; yo fui un astrónomo, un sirviente y un huérfano; pero siempre conseguimos vernos y perdimos en cada una de esas vidas. Seis veces nos vimos, en diferentes ropas, con diferentes edades y diferentes utensilios; pero ningún poder consiguió detener ni llegar al _origen_.

—Sé más claro —exigió el detective. Mei sonrió.

—¿No te parece que sería inútil si no hubiera habido una primera vez? Si nosotros supiéramos que no existe un remedio a todos nuestros fracasos, ¿qué sentido tendría seguir intentando cambiar el destino? _El origen_ es eso, es nuestro primer error y nuestra única prueba de que si tuvo un inicio, entonces tendrá un final; es tarea nuestra que se obtenga un final favorable. En cada vida, sin importar el oficio o el mundo, apostamos por salvarnos; por tener lo que hemos deseado desde _el origen_. —Sonrió, de nuevo con esa sonrisa melancólica que arrastraba recuerdos y anhelos sonrió— ¿Qué haría usted por encontrar una vida, una sola, donde pudiera ser feliz con la persona que lo hace sentir más que cualquier otra?

Haruichi desvió la mirada, evitando que se reflejara en sus ojos la empatía formada por esa pregunta. La persona de la que estaba enamorado había sido su primer amor y había resultado bien; Haruichi no sabía nada de desamores y tragedias, no podía entender todo el dolor que cargaba el hombre frente a él. Y, sin embargo, sentía que ese sufrimiento era tan grande que incluso podía sentirlo él, como si pudiera compartirse, como si supiera qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

—Dígame dónde encuentro _el origen_ y entonces le creeré, Mei-san —musitó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Mei lo miró con cierto asombro y su sonrisa cambió a una más amigable.

—Busca en Osaka a un hombre que también me llama "Mei-san". Revisa de nuevo aquella noticia y presta atención a las personas que fueron entrevistadas para meterme aquí —respondió.

Haruichi volvió sus ojos a los del recluso. Ésa había sido una respuesta tan específica como vaga, pero no esperaba más de él.

—Regresaré cuando tenga la historia y entonces hablaremos sobre eso —prometió poniéndose de pie.

Mei no respondió. No creía que hubiera algo más que decir.

Después de oír cómo la puerta se cerraba, subió los pies al colchón y abrazó sus rodillas; la taza de café frío resbaló de sus manos.

—Te prometí que lo arreglaríamos, Kazuya, y así será —susurró agotado.


	6. IV Segunda parte

**IV (Segunda parte)**

* * *

El poblado era frío. Así había sido desde que los demonios habían emergido de sol y del mar. Se decía que un hombre los invitó a su tierra y que éstos, al tratarse de embusteros y crueles seres, retorcieron el contrato y lo usaron a su favor: así, cerca de medio país fue controlado por demonios y sus criaturas que podían arrasar reinos enteros.

Rápidamente, la hambruna y los robos se precipitaron en todas las áreas; varios gobernantes decidieron dejar sus tierras y huir a aquéllas no intoxicadas. Algunos más murieron junto a su gente, mas hubo uno que consiguió mantener la estabilidad por un tiempo sorprendente. Las fronteras del reino se alzaban sin que hubieran sido construidas por las manos del hombre, las tierras permanecieron fértiles y la vida en las casas era pacífica a pesar de saber que fuera de las murallas se desataba una guerra entre demonios y humanos. Algunos, los foráneos que envidiaban esa situación, adjudicaban su suerte a algún trato con un demonio; sin embargo, esa teoría caía en cuanto se recordaba que el rey de esas tierras no solía estar en su castillo, pese a que en sus primeros años había disfrutado a sobremanera de la atención que le daban. No era común que un joven de menos de treinta años tuviera la responsabilidad de mantener a su reino a salvo; lo normal habría sido que, con su juventud y belleza, hubiera preferido huir y vivir en un sitio en el que no tuviera que preocuparse por las responsabilidades que su familia le había heredado.

Y a pesar de que se sabía que las características principales del rey eran sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, en realidad nadie recordaba su rostro. De esta manera, fuera de las murallas de Inajitsu, el reino envidiado, podía verse a un hombre que se codeaba con demonios y que se infiltraba donde ellos no podían para hacer tareas que ellos le pedían.

Pocas veces decía su nombre, no se lo daba a personas con armas o a las personas a las que debía matar. Aparentemente, sólo su costurera y un barman de una cantina en el este sabían su nombre. Su identidad, sin embargo, fue adivinada por ese muchacho detrás de la barra que se atrevía a escuchar cada uno de sus berrinches por las noches.

—¡Si tan sólo dejaran de quejarse sobre las bajas en sus ventas y produjeran algo con mejor calidad, incluso yo les compraría! —decía una noche mientras tenía en la mano un vaso de taruzake[1]. El barman lo miraba con una suave sonrisa en el rostro; permanecía recargado en la cantina detrás de él.

—Creí que tenías prohibido comprar tela en lugares sagrados —respondió su interlocutor.

—Claro que sí, lo tengo prohibido. ¡Pero aun así deberían esforzarse más! Su producción podría ser masiva con los terrenos que todavía tienen, me duele porque yo uso telas semejantes. Son muy resistentes, por si no lo sabías, Kazuya.

Enseguida, aún con la expresión llena de reproche, bebió de su vaso. Kazuya alzó la mirada cuando escuchó cómo un hombre con una ballesta abría la puerta del bar, mas al ver al rubio en la barra, gruñó.

—¡Él es un asesino, ha matado mujeres y niños! ¡¿Cómo es posible que permitas a ese hombre en este lugar, Miyuki?! ¡Mientras él esté aquí, yo no pienso comprarte!

—Já, descuida. Él consume más que todos los que están aquí, así que por mí no hay problema —contestó Kazuya restándole importancia.

—El 89% de las mujeres en estas tierras son violadas cada noche por los guerreros que luchan contra los demonios, ¿no crees que agradecen no estar vivas? —intervino el acusado, sin siquiera mirar a su acusador— ¿Y para qué quieres que los niños crezcan? ¿Para mandarlos a la guerra sin oportunidad de elegir? Al menos yo les doy una muerte indolora.

El hombre, enojado, apretó la mano en su ballesta y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes lanzar una sarta de maldiciones que todos los que frecuentaban ese bar ya conocían.

Kazuya ahogó su risa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me admites aquí, Kazuya? —espetó el asesino, mirándolo a los ojos— Tu negocio es uno de los más prósperos, no necesitas mi dinero para sobrevivir.

—No necesito el dinero de nadie para sobrevivir, sé dónde están los mejores albergues y almacenes de comida. Pero atender este bar me obliga a conocer historias, personas y ver escenas que no podría ver de ser un simple hurtador. Y, honestamente, tus historias son las más interesantes de por aquí, Mei. ¿Cómo podría rechazar esa oportunidad?

El rubio giró el rostro. No era que le molestara que lo llamara por su nombre, sólo que, después de pasar años sin que alguien usara su nombre con frecuencia, había casi olvidado cómo se oía en la voz de alguien que no fuera él frente al espejo.

—Eres un desquiciado.

Kazuya volvió a reír.

—Sí, gracias. Pero no quiero oír esas palabras de ti.

Situaciones semejantes, durante un par de años, se generaron en ese bar. Como era de esperarse, la guerra se intensificó y Kazuya perdió varios clientes, aunque gracias al consumo excesivo de Mei, nunca tuvo que hurtar.

Un día, un hombre de aspecto frágil y cabello negro corto, llegó al bar y pidió un vaso de sake. Kazuya, al verlo en ropas roídas y con el cabello lleno de tierra, pidió el pago por adelantado y cuando tuvo en sus manos una moneda de oro, alzó la mirada y preguntó:

—¿Eres un sirviente de los demonios?

El muchacho, de menor edad que él, negó con rapidez y se mordió el labio. Se veía desesperado. Kazuya sirvió su pedido y lo deslizó por la barra para que su cliente lo atrapara. De un trago, el vaso se vació.

—No voy a juzgarte si has hecho un trato con _ellos_ o le has robado a alguien que sí lo haya hecho… —Comenzó Kazuya, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No lo robé! Me lo dio, el hombre que salvó a su reino, me lo dio y me dejó ir —explicó el desesperado joven—. Me dijo que corriera hasta encontrar este lugar y darte esa moneda. Me dijo que lo reconocerías.

Kazuya suspiró, asombrado, y se acercó con cierto sigilo. A dos metros del hombre estaba un borracho tumbado en la barra, pero más valía asegurarse de que esa conversación no fuera descubierta.

—¿Él te dijo su nombre? Si no lo sabes, no podré creerte y tendré que asumir que simplemente enloqueciste o llegaste al bar equivocado.

El muchacho tragó saliva y respondió al oído de Kazuya:

—Su nombre es Narumiya Mei, hijo de Narumiya Masao, rey de las tierras de Inajitsu. Hizo un trato con el demonio de Osaka y salvó a su pueblo de las consecuencias de la invasión.

Kazuya retrocedió y miró la moneda que aún estaba en su mano. El dinero con el que pagaban los sirvientes de los demonios tenía un peso diferente, aunque no eran los únicos que usaban oro. Se decía que estaban cargadas de culpa y de sus delitos; por lo que aquél que aceptaba ese dinero, se convertía en un responsable más de la masacre que ocurría a su alrededor. A Kazuya nunca le importó: él sabía que no era necesario tener el cuidado de un demonio para asesinar o violar a una persona. Bajo su perspectiva, todo el dinero estaba repleto de delitos. Mas, por alguna razón, el de Mei solía ser más ligero que cualquiera que hubiera aceptado.

—¿Por qué he de sentirme mal si estoy cumpliendo mi deber como rey y sigo salvando a mi pueblo de todo esto? —dijo una vez, en la que el bar se vació y Kazuya limpiaba los vasos. Mei parecía estar a punto de caer dormido— Soy la única esperanza que ellos tienen y no es desagradable, aunque extraño verlos decir mi nombre. Kazuya, di mi nombre. Dilo como si yo fuera tu rey.

—Dame cinco monedas más y hasta cantaré una canción para ti. —Se burló. Mei resopló y recargó la barbilla en la barra.

—¿Podrías dejar de verme como un pozo de monedas, Kazuya? —Se quejó— Si me llamas por mi nombre, te llevaré a mi reino y podrás vivir cómodamente en mi castillo. Cuando todo termine, por supuesto.

Kazuya dejó de limpiar y miró los ojos de Mei. Azules, brillantes, cansados. Cuando estaba con él, a solas con él, podía ver en sus ojos todo lo que escondía cuando alguien más estaba en el bar. Solía mostrarse como un chico ególatra y vanidoso que buscaba sólo lo mejor para sí mismo; pero sólo Kazuya sabía que ésa era su forma de mantener un poco lo que había perdido al salvar a su pueblo. Mei era un rey, había sido un príncipe rodeado de lujos y halagos; nunca había sabido lo que era desear algo pues en cuanto sus ojos miraban algo, lo conseguía. Empero, en su educación también estaba la responsabilidad que cargaba al tener ese puesto encima: sin importar qué cosas tuviera que hacer, debía mantener a salvo a su pueblo. Así, Kazuya había comprendido, desde el momento en el que descubrió cuáles habían sido los motivos de hacer un trato tan vil, que Mei sólo había buscado el modo más eficiente para evitar la desgracia para su comunidad. Había entregado su cuerpo, su nombre y su puesto a la vida de su pueblo. Aunque, claro, Mei nunca aceptaría que había dado todo por un puñado de sujetos que ni siquiera le habían dado las gracias.

Pero hacer eso a repentinamente enviarle a un muerto de hambre…

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Mei? ¿Dónde está él? —apremió Kazuya al hombre frente a él, quien miró los ojos del barman y leyó la importancia de Mei en su vida.

—Mei-san está en la frontera de Osaka, en un pequeño poblado al que le ordenaron liquidar. Pero identificó el sello en mi puerta y me dijo que corriera antes de que todo comenzara.

Kazuya apretó los puños y miró enojado al sujeto frente a él.

—¿Eres un sobreviviente, entonces? ¿Él te dejó vivir, eso es lo que dices? ¿Mei te dejó vivir?

El único hombre en el bar, además del sobreviviente, mostró signos de despertarse. Kazuya avanzó hacia él y cuando el tipo apenas estaba abriendo los ojos, Kazuya rompió su cuello con ambas manos. El joven se echó para atrás al ver la escena; Kazuya dirigió su atención a él.

—Mei tiene estrictas órdenes de cumplir con todo lo que le encomiendan esos… seres… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa que tú sigas con vida? No importa quién seas o de dónde vengas, no debes estar con vida —declaró. En su mirada podía verse todo el enojo que ahora sentía. Apenas lo conocía y ya sentía que lo mataría…

—Mei-san dijo que tú podrías ocultarme, que sabrías cómo hacerlo para que no me encontraran. Dijo que no permitirías que lo hicieran.

Kazuya apretó los dientes. Por supuesto, si _ellos_ encontraban a ese suertudo favorito de Mei, entonces Mei tendría que pagar las consecuencias Aunque sería más seguro si Kazuya simplemente lo mataba; podría decirle a Mei que nunca había llegado nadie a su bar… Pero ese individuo seguro tenía alguna conexión con Inajitsu y matarlo implicaría matar a uno de los protegidos naturales de Mei.

—Dime tu nombre —exigió al fin.

—Soy Itsuki, Tadano Itsuki. Mi abuelo sirvió a la familia Narumiya en Inajitsu, pero al jubilarse el rey permitió que mi padre se casara con alguien que no era de Inajitsu y se decidió vivir fuera del reino. Ésa es la conexión que tengo con el reino de Mei-san, por eso me salvó la vida.

Kazuya lo miró unos segundos y luego resopló.

—La mejor forma de ocultar a alguien es mostrarlo a todos. Si te encierro en la bodega y te hago contar las ganancias es más fácil que alguien desconfíe si te llegara a ver. Deja a ese hombre en un lugar donde puedan comérselo las criaturas y vuelve aquí, Tadano.

Itsuki no tardó en asentir y obedecer. No entendía muy bien la estrategia de su nuevo protector, mas había decidido confiar en el que era rey.

Mei regresó al bar dos meses después. Cubría su cabeza con la capucha de una capa color vino y su andar mostraba el agotamiento producto de incontables batallas. Itsuki, quien limpiaba una de las mesas del fondo, no lo reconoció hasta que su jefe lo llamó a la barra.

—Ahí lo tienes, él es el que te ha puesto en esta situación —dijo Kazuya al hombre encapuchado. Itsuki se quedó quieto mientras era observado por su rey.

—Ah, sí. Tu rostro me es familiar —dijo Mei con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—Mei-san —susurró Itsuki—, se ve acabado. ¿Está herido?

El aludido sonrió al oír nuevamente su nombre.

—Pequeño Itsuki, sólo estoy cansado. —Enseguida, giró el rostro y miró a Kazuya— Dame una cama donde descansar y te pagaré el doble.

—Este bar no tiene habitaciones, lo sabes. Te llevaré a mi casa. —respondió Kazuya antes de rodear la barra y colocarse a un lado de Mei— Te encargo a los que lleguen, Tadano.

Ésa fue la primera noche en la que Kazuya permitió que Mei se quedara en su casa, en la que Mei permitió que Kazuya mirara sus heridas y las curara. "Son las consecuencias de haberlos traicionado; parece que ahora soy completamente mortal" dijo. Kazuya nunca le reclamó el haber salvado a Itsuki, sabía que no valía el mencionarlo; se dedicó a escucharlo y a recriminarlo con la mirada. Mei de vez en cuando le sonreía, estaba encantado con la forma como Kazuya se comportaba con él; le agradaba ser especial para alguien.

Mes tras mes, Kazuya preparaba algunas bebidas para que Mei pudiera tomar cuando se sintiera débil. Mes tras mes, Mei se recostaba en la cama de Kazuya y fingía dormir mientras observaba cómo Kazuya hacía lo necesario para mejorar todos esos menjurjes que lo mantenían con vida.

Había traicionado al demonio de Osaka, lo sabía, había cometido un error. Quizá moriría pronto, o quizá su castigo sería permanecer enfermo y débil toda la eternidad, sin ser capaz de morir. Pero no importaba, mientras tuviera a Kazuya con él cada mes, podría regresar sin una pierna incluso. Quizá no eran las medicinas las que lo ataban a la vida… pero, vamos, nunca terminaría esa oración.

No obstante, quien estaba comenzando a hartarse de esa situación era Kazuya. Detestaba recordar cuando Mei llegaba radiante y sonriente, detestaba recordarlo porque ahora veía esos días tan lejanos. Y es que aunque las historias de Mei continuaban siendo emocionantes, ya no veía esa sonrisa, ese coraje, esa determinación que le prometía que lo volvería a ver. Por primera vez, había deseado que Mei no hubiera hecho ningún trato aunque eso significara no haberlo conocido. Mei no era una caja de dolores y sangrados internos, no era una sonrisa fingida ni era un cuerpo que apenas podía sostenerse; Mei era un hombre dinámico y fuerte, uno que alzaba la barbilla aunque se hubiera equivocado. Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de recuperar a Mei, al verdadero Mei…

—Si regresas con ellos, morirás. —Le advirtió una última vez, en invierno, cuando Mei se colocaba su capa de viaje. El monarca se detuvo en la puerta y giró el cuerpo, con algo de esfuerzo, para mirarlo de reojo.

—¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí, Kazuya? —Se burló.

—Eres mi cliente más rico, no quiero perder los lujos que tengo —respondió Kazuya, siguiendo por última vez el juego de Mei.

El rubio sonrió.

—Di lo que quieras, Kazuya, pero sé que me amas. De otra forma no gastarías todo esto por mí. — Y al ver que Kazuya no respondía a esas absurdas especulaciones, se abrochó la capa al cuello y caminó hasta donde estaba Kazuya, sentado en una incómoda silla de madera— Sé cuidadoso, Kazuya —dijo antes de acercarse y darle apenas un beso que rosara sus labios. Kazuya en ningún momento dejó de mirar sus ojos azules; tampoco se movió.

Mei se alejó con un ligero gesto de dolor de por medio y retomó su camino a la salida. Kazuya se levantó y el ruido de la silla al correrse llamó la atención de Mei, quien se detuvo una última vez.

—Lo seré. Tú también, Mei.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Mei volvió a partir.

Pero, a diferencia de las últimas ocasiones, Kazuya no tuvo que esperar un mes para volverlo a ver:

Ocurrió un día en el que Kazuya e Itsuki conversaban en el bar, sin ningún cliente a su alrededor. Itsuki veía a Kazuya como un ideal, uno al que no podría alcanzar. Entendía por qué Mei había confiado en él, el por qué lo miraba de esa forma cada vez que Kazuya lo identificaba apenas cruzaba la puerta, entendía que en su relación existía algo que todavía no tenía nombre, algo que había dejado de tener nombre desde que la invasión de los demonios llegó.

De la misma forma como admiraba la forma en la que ambos habían permanecido por el otro, temía de las consecuencias que esa relación pudiera provocar.

Y como si los temores de Itsuki hubieran sido un presagio, la puerta del bar se abrió y por ella entró un ser de baja estatura, pero de una imponente mirada coral. Su cabello, de un tono similar al de sus ojos, jugaba con la ironía de la naturaleza de su portador.

Kazuya alzó la mirada con indiferencia, creyendo que se trataba de un simple cliente adinerado. Sin embargo, un inmenso dolor en el pecho lo aquejó apenas cruzó mirada con ese ser. Castigado por haber mirado a los ojos a un demonio, colocó la derecha sobre su pecho y agachó el rostro.

—Miyuki Kazuya, ¿cierto? —inquirió la suave voz del demonio de cabello rosado— Me alegra conocerte al fin.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero no logro identificar tu nombre —respondió el aludido, paseando sus pupilas por la madera frente a él.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero mi nombre no es importante, ¿sabes? Es un trato que tenemos todos nosotros; no importa el nombre que nos han colocado, sino lo que hacemos con nuestra existencia. Tú has sido un hombre que se ha mantenido a la raya de la ley, según sé. Uno de mis aliados mantiene tu negocio; debes saber de quién hablo, Miyuki-san.

Olvidando la consecuencia de ese acto, Kazuya alzó la mirada y volvió su atención a esos engañosos ojos enormes. Su pecho dolió, pero no le importó.

—Mei —dijo.

—Así es. Mei-san ha sido mi mejor guerrero, tiene un brazo izquierdo lleno de trucos. —Sonrió, y en esa sonrisa Kazuya no encontró nada más que maldad— No se ha sentido muy bien en estos últimos meses, pero he decidido que el día de hoy me acompañará. Creo que, después de todo, se siente bien contigo.

Itsuki, quien en todo ese tiempo había permanecido estático en la cantina, mirando la puerta para encontrar una oportunidad para pedir ayuda, giró el rostro justo cuando delante del demonio emergía una débil figura envuelta en una sucia capa de viaje.

—¡Mei-san! —exclamó Itsuki antes de tomar de los hombros al rey, quien lucía pálido y devastado.

—Ah, ése debe ser Itsuki-kun. No me interesa hacer ningún trato contigo, así que no te quiero cerca de él —dijo el demonio antes de que Itsuki fuera obligado no sólo a soltar a Mei, sino a recargarse en la pared opuesta a él.

Kazuya, acostumbrándose ya al dolor en el pecho, frunció el entrecejo y alzó la barbilla. Mei se sostuvo de la barra, justo frente a Kazuya.

—Quieres hacer un trato para salvar a Mei, ¿no es así? —espetó Kazuya, sin temor— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

El demonio rió, cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha.

—No, no, lo siento. La vida de Mei-san no es una carta que jugar, lo siento. Ofrezco algo más que eso, sin embargo. ¿Qué opinan sobre una vida juntos?

La expresión de Kazuya de inmediato obtuvo una combinación de sorpresa y sospecha.

—¿Qué?

La mujer de cabello rosado asintió.

—Como puedes ver, la vida de Mei-san se está terminando; ahora mismo no le quedan más que quizá, cinco minutos. ¿No te gustaría, no les gustaría volver a conocerse, en otra vida, con la oportunidad de ser felices de una vez por todas? —sugirió.

Kazuya miró a Mei. Un hilo de sangre emergía de su boca. Debía tener una hemorragia interna; el demonio tenía razón: Mei moría frente a él. Tenía que elegir, tenía que tomar una decisión por los dos.

—K-Kazuya… —murmuró el monarca, esforzándose por alzar el rostro y mirarlo una última vez.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer —expuso el barman volviendo su mirada al demonio, quien sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado, Mei-san ya ha dado su consentimiento antes de venir acá. —dijo mientras quitaba la capucha de la cabeza de Mei para acariciar su sucio cabello rubio— Ahora, Miyuki-san, Mei-san, tienen siete oportunidades para resolver el siguiente _katauta **[2]**_ y responder con las palabras adecuadas. Por cada error, serán forzados a repetir esta tragedia.

—Suéltala ya —ordenó Kazuya.

—Es una simple pregunta, no debería resultarles tan difícil:

"¿Cómo pediste

A Izanami-sama

Que lo dejase?"

* * *

[1] sake añejado en una barrica de cedro (taru), lo que produce un sabor más fuerte por la madera.

[2] Una forma poética japonesa que consiste en 17 o 19 sílabas colocadas en tres líneas de 5, 5, 7 y 7 sílabas. Los amantes solían usar esta clase de poemas pues un solo katauta se consideraba incompleto o medio poema. Un par de katautas de tipo 5, 7, 7 se llamaba sedouka; y uno de tipo 5, 7, 5 podía formar parte de un corto tanka.

En este caso, el demonio espera que la respuesta del katauta sea otro katauta para hacer el poema completo.


	7. V

**V**

* * *

Sin siquiera despedirse de los guardias, Haruichi firmó su salida y abandonó el edificio. Su mirada permanecía en la acera frente a él y sus pensamientos seguían las palabras que Mei le había dicho. Suspiró con pesadez y se detuvo en el cruce de la calle. Esa noche también llegaría tarde a casa; esperaba que su esposa lo comprendiera.

—Haruichi, así que aquí es donde malgastas mi nombre —dijo una voz que él conocía muy bien.

Asustado y asombrado por haber sido sorprendido, miró a Ryosuke, quien caminaba de frente a él.

—Aniki —respondió con cierto grado de disculpa—. Éste caso merece más atención, si tan sólo vieras mis notas y las de Watanabe, entonces…

—¿Y quién crees que me dijo que probablemente estuvieras aquí? —Lo interrumpió con dureza— Youichi ha estado haciendo parte de tu trabajo y por eso me llamó. Preguntó si acaso tenías un problema familiar, pero me parece que desde el asesinato de Miyuki Kazuya no has dejado de darle vueltas al psicópata que espera su condena. Watanabe fue quien me lo confirmó.

Haruichi bajó la mirada unos segundos. Detestaba que su hermano le llamara la atención, lo detestaba aún más que cuando sus padres o sus superiores lo hacían.

—Narumiya Mei tiene una historia que contar, yo sólo la estoy escuchando. Aniki, esto es más de lo que parece.

—¿En serio? ¿Te refieres a las páginas de internet creadas por un hacker o a las fotografías enfermas de un asesino con su víctima? Haruichi, termina de una vez con esto y regresa a tu verdadero trabajo. No quiero reportarte —declaró antes de darle la espalda para cruzar la calle. Haruichi apretó los puños y lo alcanzó.

—¡Bien! ¡Dame tres días para acabar con esto! ¡Tres días y luego me olvidaré de Narumiya Mei y de Miyuki Kazuya! —exclamó. Ryosuke se detuvo frente a una tienda de dulces y miró a su hermano menor. Haruichi era así, solía aferrarse a las cosas y no permitía que nadie le quitara sus anhelos y se burlara de sus esfuerzos.

Así era como había conseguido el lugar que ahora tenía y… Y quizás otras cosas que ya no recordaba.

—Ignoraré las quejas de Youichi y Maezono por dos días, Haruichi. Después de eso no te ayudaré si te citan en Asuntos Internos —advirtió retomando su camino.

El detective permaneció en su lugar y luego llamó a Watanabe. Necesitaría ayuda para revisar la noticia y comparar los nombres mencionados en las grabaciones.

Esa tarde ocurrió un intento de secuestro en una escuela preparatoria. Sin muchos deseos de participar, Haruichi acompañó a Kuramochi y recuperó las evidencias que pondrían al obsesivo seguidor de una modelo de revista en la cárcel. Kuramochi no le quitó el ojo de encima, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo a perseguir pistas de algún estrambótico caso.

Y mientras Haruichi trataba de calmar a los padres de la chica, recibió una llamada que no pudo ignorar. El momento que Kuramochi temía, al fin llegó.

—Tadano Itsuki, es él. En la grabación de Sawamura Eijun menciona a un sujeto que llegó un día preguntando como un loco por "Mei-san". Es él, Haruichi.

—¿Tienes la dirección? —cuestionó en voz baja, mientras Kuramochi recibía una sarta de insultos por parte del padre de la muchacha.

—Te la enviaré en texto. Reside en Osaka, calcula tus tiempos: son cuatro horas de viaje.

Haruichi asintió y miró el reloj: eran las cinco y media.

—Comprendo. Gracias, Nabe. —Colgó y miró a Kuramochi, quien por fin había sido librado de la pesada carga del hombre adinerado. Se sobaba la sien, quizá rezando para obtener la suficiente paciencia. Haruichi casi se sentía culpable por permitir que su compañero se sobrecargara de trabajo… pero el tiempo para él corría y tenía que resolver lo que sucedía.

Con un miedo no mostrado en sus pasos, ni en su mirada, avanzó hacia Kuramochi y se colocó frente a él. Kuramochi no despegó los dedos de su frente.

—Dime qué ocurre, Haruichi. Si no quieres involucrarme, al menos dime por qué debo cubrirte. —Le dijo, cansado.

Haruichi tardó unos segundos en responder. No era que no confiara en él, todos a su alrededor sabían que Kuramochi era casi un ideal para Haruichi y que trabajar con él significaba una grata satisfacción; pero sabía que mientras más profundizaba el tema de Narumiya Mei, más arriesgaba su trabajo. Y no quería arrastrar a Kuramochi en todo eso; suficiente era con que Watanabe tuviera que investigar a escondidas de todos y con un recelo impropio de él.

—Regresaré mañana a primera hora, You-senpai. Terminaré pronto con esto y no volveré a fallar de esta forma.

Kuramochi se descubrió la cara y miró a su compañero.

—¿Es por el asesinato de Miyuki Kazuya? ¿Tan importante es ese caso para ti?

Haruichi asintió sin agregar nada más. Kuramochi suspiró e hizo una mueca.

—¿Sabes? Desde que lo vi me generó un desagrado inmediato —dijo refiriéndose a Mei—; como si no importara qué hubiera hecho o quién fuera, de igual forma me desagradaría. Pero en realidad no estoy seguro de que sea un psicópata desalmado; creí ver algo de arrepentimiento en su mirada, aunque ya no quise investigar. Supongo que puede no ser tan desagradable investigar qué fue lo que lo llevó a matarlo… Como sea, vete y averigua qué demonios le sucede a ese maldito.

Y tras una sonrisa de disculpa y agradecimiento, Haruichi salió de la preparatoria y detuvo un taxi para ir a la estación.

Para cuando se sentó en los fríos asientos del tren a Shinjuku, Haruichi comenzaba a preguntarse, con las manos aferradas a una libreta de apuntes, si acaso estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Ryosuke podría tener razón: estaba arriesgando mucho por ese caso, mucho por saber sobre ese Narumiya que finalmente sería liquidado. Estaba cansado, se sentía perdido y ahora incluso su hermano podía tener problemas por sus obsesiones. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Mei había dicho: "¿Qué haría usted por encontrar una vida, una sola, donde pudiera ser feliz con la persona que lo hace sentir más que cualquier otra?" Quizás estuviera saliéndose de lo profesional, mas esa pregunta incontestable se había convertido en aquello que movía su cuerpo en la investigación.

Y mientras miraba por cuarta ocasión la dirección exacta de Tadano Itsuki, la pantalla de su celular se iluminó y el nombre de su esposa anunció la llamada entrante. Haruichi no se demoró en responder.

—Misaki-chan, hola —saludó con una sonrisa un tanto cansada.

—¡Harucci! —exclamó su esposa— Ya extrañaba tu voz, la extrañaba mucho. ¿Estás bien? Acabo de hablar con Mochi-senpai y dijo que habías salido temprano. ¿Ya vienes para acá? —preguntó con un tono que claramente indicaba anhelo. Haruichi apretó la mano alrededor del teléfono y agachó el rostro, permitiendo que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro.

—Lo siento, Misaki-chan. Estoy de camino a Osaka, estoy-estoy investigando el caso de Narumiya Mei, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Uhm, sí. Es el del tipo que mató al otro tipo y después pareció arrepentirse, ¿no? —preguntó con genuino interés, a pesar de que había decenas y decenas de casos similares. Haruichi sonrió; así era ella, tan distraída como atenta.

—Sí, ése. Una pista me llevó a Osaka y quiero acabar esto antes de que aniki se enoje. Me ha dado dos días para terminar con todo.

—Ay, Ryo-san siempre tan comprensible… —contestó ella, tan dulce como de costumbre— ¿Entonces regresas mañana o te espero para cenar?

—Regresaré mañana —prometió.

—Claro, Haruichi, no te preocupes. Oh, oh, pero tengo que decirte algo. Hoy Tenshi hizo algo que en serio no me lo esperaba…

Haruichi recargó la nuca en el respaldo del asiento y dedicó los siguientes minutos a escuchar a su esposa. Ella solía hablar mucho, solía explicar cada detalle y frecuentemente sus relatos tenían otros relatos incluidos. Preguntarle por el clima casi era sinónimo de charlar de otros tres temas más. Y aunque a Haruichi le gustaran las cosas concisas, nunca se había cansado de escuchar todo el parloteo de esa chica.

Pero… ¿qué pasaría si tuviera que morir una y otra vez para ser feliz con ella? Su vida ahora era buena, muy buena. Él era feliz, ella era feliz… ¿Siempre había sido así? Si antes había habido más vidas, ¿él siempre había conseguido ser feliz con ella, siempre la había encontrado y siempre había tenido la suerte de que ella lo amara? ¿Qué le aseguraba que en esa vida le permitirían envejecer con su esposa mientras veían a sus hijos crecer?

Sin quererlo, suspiró y ese suspiro interrumpió el segundo relato de Misaki.

—Ah, lo siento, te sientes cansado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero tu voz me relaja. No te preocupes, Misaki-chan.

Y tras una expresión de ternura por parte de su esposa, la conversación de las travesuras de su hijo mayor continuó llenando el corazón de Haruichi y vaciando su mente de pendientes que no podía resolver estando en el tren. Quizá, quizá de eso se tratara el amor…

La tarde había sido agotadora para Tadano Itsuki, un joven que había abandonado la capital para ir a al centro industrial más grande de Japón a trabajar en una pequeña empresa. Había dejado una buena carrera en la universidad y grandes oportunidades para hacer crecer la empresa de su padre; la única teoría de esa repentina decisión se refería a lo impactante que fue para él que su amigo y guía, Narumiya Mei, hubiera asesinado a su jefe, Miyuki Kazuya. Itsuki no había negado o afirmado nada de lo que le habían preguntado sus amigos; simplemente, hizo sus maletas, se despidió de su familia en Tokio y regresó, como se tenía planeado, al lugar donde todo se originó.

Un mes atrás, Mei le había contado todo lo que había averiguado e Itsuki agregó los detalles de los que Mei no fue testigo. Así, sólo así, Mei y Kazuya pudieron comprender la solución del origen. O, al menos, por fin habían llegado a una conclusión en la que ambos concordaran.

Pero había algo que Mei no le había dicho, algo que nadie había previsto, y eso era que Tadano volvería a ser testigo de su final. De nuevo, justo cuando las circunstancias lo habían obligado a recordar, tendría que pasar por eso una vez más.

Así fue como decidió meterse por completo en el trabajo de la oficina. Itsuki casi olvidó que Narumiya Mei estaba en la cárcel porque había asesinado a Miyuki Kazuya… aunque las cosas no eran como los diarios lo habían planteado. Mei no podía odiar a Kazuya, ni siquiera aunque se esforzara podría conseguirlo.

No obstante, aun con esos deseos de olvidarlo todo, de esperar que de alguna forma las cosas resultaran benéficas para todos, una visita nocturna e inesperada lo regresó a la realidad.

Afuera del edificio donde vivía, recargado en la puerta, estaba uno de los detectives que se había encargado del caso de Mei. E Itsuki lo supo, por el aspecto cansado del hombre y por la hora, que la visita no era una simple revisión del archivo… pero no debía confiar en él.

—¿Usted es Tadano Itsuki? —preguntó el detective de cabello rosado y baja estatura.

—Es muy noche para visitas, detective —contestó mientras introducía la llave del edificio. El hombre no se inmutó.

—Soy Kominato Haruichi. No he venido a revisar el testimonio donde apareció su nombre.

Itsuki bufó.

—No me interesa cómo me encontró. Y, francamente, no quiero hablar más sobre el caso de Mei-san—confesó antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarse en el pasillo, permitiendo a propósito que la puerta automática se cerrara trás de sí. Mas, insistente, el detective sostuvo la puerta y la abrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¡Mei-san dijo que buscara a alguien más que lo llamara de esa forma! ¡Me dijo que ésa persona me llevaría al origen! —exclamó aferrándose al marco de la puerta y a la puerta misma.

Itsuki giró de inmediato el cuerpo y miró al detective. Su color de cabello y la forma de sus ojos lo delataban; pero incluso así Mei había decidido confiar en él. ¿Era ésa la pieza que le faltaba?

La última vez que había visto a Mei, él parecía más tranquilo. Sus hombros estaban firmes y su pecho se alzaba cual pavorreal. Sonreía como aquellos primeros días. En sus hombros estaba una chamarra vino y en sus manos un cofre mediano de metal.

—Está terminado, Itsuki. Te dije que lo conseguiríamos —presumió entregándole el cofre—. Más te vale que cuides bien esto o vendré a castigarte. Úsalo en el momento adecuado, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de eso, volvió a sonreír y se alejó sin darle una mayor explicación a su kohai. Esa sonrisa era lo último que quería recordar de él. Empero, los ojos del detective, ansiosos por respuesta y vivaces a pesar del cansancio, le recordaron todas esas mañanas en las que Mei llegaba a la universidad casi sin expresión alguna excepto esos ojos tan transparentes como el agua.

«Él tiene su aspecto, pero también tiene tu mirada, Mei-san… Creo que ya entendí qué es lo que quisiste decir.» Pensó antes de asentir.

El hogar de Itsuki Tadano apenas era mencionable. Los muebles, de un apagado color y forma, las paredes sin cuadros y la vajilla sencilla reflejaban la máscara que Itsuki quería colocar en su vida. "Todo está bien", quería decir. Pero sus ojos, un tanto caídos, mostraban a Haruichi toda la preocupación, todo el dolor que había guardado quizá durante más de una vida.

Haruichi no dijo nada mientras Itsuki servía café y contaba, mientras el reloj avanzaba, todo lo que Haruichi había venido a escuchar. El origen, esa vida en la que Mei fue un rey que sacrificó su persona por su pueblo, ese lazo con Kazuya, esa intervención en sus vidas casi tranquilas, ese nuevo trato con el demonio… Y lo que pasó después.

—Por supuesto, ni Miyuki-senpai ni Mei-san pudieron responder ese acertijo esa primera vez —dijo Itsuki a la una cuarenta de la madrugada—. Mei-san ya no podía articular palabra alguna, pero sí pudo ver cómo el demonio provocó que el corazón de Miyuki-senpai se detuviera sin aviso alguno. A pesar de que Mei-san era el más afectado físicamente, no fue el primero en morir. El demonio advirtió que no habría una tregua en ese trato y que fueran cuidadosos con sus próximas respuestas, que todo comenzaría como en el origen.

Haruichi, quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo el relato, finalmente colocó la taza de café sobre la mesa y asintió, reteniendo toda la información que le acababan de proporcionar. Recordando lo que probablemente haría Watanabe, hizo una lista mental sobre los conceptos más importantes de esa situación. Y cuando pudo priorizar sus cuestiones, habló:

—Entiendo que ellos, los implicados, recuerden todo eso; es lo que tiene sentido en estas historias esotéricas. ¿Pero tú por qué lo recuerdas? En la noticia en internet sobre las muertes en los equipos de béisbol se menciona otros nombres además del tuyo. ¿Kamiya Carlos y Okumura Koushuu también recuerdan todo eso?

Itsuki se alzó de hombros, un poco indiferente.

—Creo que cualquiera puede recordarlo si lo quiere y tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mei-san dijo que me necesitaba y luego me ayudó a recordar.

—Dijiste que cualquiera, supongo que te refieres a cualquiera que los haya conocido en esas otras vidas —comentó el detective. Itsuki abrió la boca para decir algo, mas luego pareció arrepentirse y simplemente asintió; Haruichi no quiso, por el momento, inmiscuirse en ese gesto—. ¿Qué ocurre si no recuerdan? ¿Cómo pueden recordar, cuál es ésa oportunidad que mencionaste?

Itsuki bebió un sorbo de su café y asintió.

—La noticia menciona a Okumura Koushuu, ¿cierto? Yo no veo que ese tal Okumura esté implicado de alguna forma en el caso y supongo que no fue mencionado por alguno de los testigos. —Haruichi negó, dándole la razón— Entonces no creo que pase algo relevante si él no recuerda; de cualquier manera, Miyuki-senpai está muerto y Mei-san espera su condena —concluyó con un tono de voz cargado de hartazgo. Haruichi no se dejó vencer por la actitud negativa de Itsuki.

—No respondiste las demás preguntas.

Itsuki se mordió el labio y asintió una vez más.

—Mei-san me hacía recordar con sus propias experiencias, me insistía en que yo estaba ahí y cuando comenzaba a creerle, me decía que visitara el lugar del origen, donde los conocí. Eso fue aquí, a dos calles; curiosamente, sigue siendo un bar y así es en todas las vidas. En una ocasión, hubo otro que recordó y casi enloqueció. No parece ser tan buena idea que todos recuerden.

—Entiendo: no todas las intervenciones son buenas. ¿Pero, no han intentado que alguien más los ayude a resolver el acertijo? ¿En qué momento dicen la respuesta?

Y, por primera vez, Itsuki sonrió. Luego se levantó y caminó hasta llegar al librero que estaba al fondo de la habitación. Ahí, alcanzó un tomo de mitos japoneses y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Haruichi.

—En una ocasión, Mei-san se acercó a mí antes que a Miyuki-senpai, me dijo que sabía algo de otras vidas y me pidió mi ayuda. Mientras los sueños se desarrollaban al mismo tiempo que las guerras tecnológicas, Mei-san me mandó a investigar qué significado podría tener el acertijo del demonio. Y comencé con esto. —Señaló el libro, de título Kojiki— La referencia que usa el demonio es sobre la leyenda de Izanami e Izanagi. ¿La conoces?

Haruichi inclinó la cabeza a la derecha, recordando lo que había visto en la escuela y en las historias que su hermano solía leer.

—Sí, forman parte de la mitología japonesa. Eran unos hermanos que crearon Japón y la poblaron.

Itsuki asintió, mas sonriendo, agregó:

—Esa información no podría responder el acertijo del demonio, ¿cierto? Por suerte, en esa vida yo fui historiador, por lo que estaba interesado en lo que había sucedido en Japón tanto verídicamente como mitológicamente, por lo que conseguí este libro.

«Para empezar, y es el primer detalle a considerar con el acertijo y el trato del demonio, Izanagi e Izanami fueron el resultado de siete generaciones de dioses y deidades. A ellos se les encomendó la tarea de arreglar el caos en el mundo y generar un orden. Las islas de Japón se crearon con las gotas del océano obtenidas por una lanza que sumergió Izanagi. Y una vez en Onogoro, la isla origen de Japón, la pareja decidió tener hijos para formar una familia. Sin embargo, al dar a luz al dios del fuego, Kagutsuchi, Izanami murió a pesar de los esfuerzos de Izanagi.

Apesadumbrado, Izanagi lloró y de sus lágrimas emanaron más dioses. Enfurecido, le cortó la cabeza a Kagutsuchi, de cuyo nacimiento había muerto su esposa, y de su espada cubierta de sangre nacieron más dioses.

Desesperado, Izanagi fue al Yomi, la tierra de los muertos, a tratar de recuperar a su esposa, pero ésta le dijo que no podría volver y él, una vez más, regresó a pesar de haber prometido que no lo haría. Como castigo, fue perseguido por el cuerpo putrefacto de Izanami y los demonios que ahí habitaban por lo que se vio obligado a cerrar la mansión en la que se encontraba su esposa. Desde entonces, Izanami es considerada como la diosa de la muerte.»

Haruichi escuchó atentamente la historia y, confundido, inquirió qué era exactamente lo que quería decir con todo eso. Itsuki dejó el libro a un lado y miró los ojos de Haruichi. El detective pudo ver todo el cansancio en su mirada; y toda la seguridad en sus palabras, por su expresión.

—Izanagi tuvo que dejar en la muerte a Izanami, él le bloqueó la salida a la vida. Se aferró a ella incluso después de la muerte y luego la abandonó. ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia con lo que ocurrió en esta vida? Mei-san y Miyuki-senpai han sido líderes de una comunidad en al menos una vida, han inspirado a otras personas, y ambos han tenido que enfrentarse a la muerte en siete ocasiones, el mismo número de generaciones que pasaron para que nacieran los creadores de Japón. ¿Ahora lo ves?

Haruichi asintió, convencido de que aunque sonara como una locura aún mayor que todo lo que salía de la boca de Mei, tenía lógica.

—"¿Cómo pediste a Izanami-sama que lo dejara?"… ¿Se refiere a que dejase de matarlos? —cuestionó e Itsuki sonrió.

—En cada vida, los sueños empezaban a partir de que Mei-san y Miyuki-senpai establecían una alianza verdadera por su cuenta. Secretos, como en el origen; promesas, como en la vida de Seidou e Inashiro; contratos, como en ésta que estamos viviendo… En cuanto ellos dos deciden estar juntos, el destino comienza a efectuarse e Izanami, como diosa de la muerte, interviene en sus planes llevándose a al menos uno.

—Izanami estaba relacionada con los demonios incluso en el origen, ¿no es así? Al hacer un trato con ese demonio, lo hicieron también con Izanami. ¡Ahí está la trampa!

Itsuki asintió y se levantó. Sin importarle que fueran cerca de las dos y media de la madrugada, caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento y la abrió.

—Espera, Itsuki-kun, aún hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Haruichi.

—Lo sé, debe haber más de una cosa. Aún hay algo que debes encontrar, ya que pareces haberlo entendido. Está en el lugar donde todo comenzó, que no es lo mismo que el origen. —Se detuvo en el umbral, como meditándolo, y luego lo miró de reojo— ¿Visitaste alguna vez el sitio de donde provenía la noticia de Seidou e Inashiro?

—No, ¿qué voy a encontrar ahí?

Itsuki mordió de nuevo su labio y asintió.

—La evidencia de todo lo que Mei-san y yo te hemos dicho. La llave está en el bar del origen; vamos por ella.

A las seis de la mañana, sin haber dormido durante casi 36 horas, Haruichi estaba en el tren hacia Tokio, con una llave plateada en el bolsillo de su gabardina y un peso más ligero en los hombros. Todo terminaría esa mañana; una vez viera lo que el cofre en el campo ocultaba, Haruichi haría una última visita a Mei y, con suerte, todo terminaría bien incluso para ellos.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando abra el cofre? —Había preguntado cuando Itsuki le entregó la llave. Éste había dudado un poco al contestar.

—Todo terminará y podrás entender qué es lo que están haciendo al burlar las intenciones de Izanami —respondió al fin.

—¿Burlar las intenciones de Izanami?

Itsuki entonces asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ésta es la primera vez que Izanami no interviene en la muerte de uno de ellos. No fue un demonio el que causó la muerte de Miyuki-san, fue el mismo Mei-san. No esperaron hasta el final, como en las otras vidas, ellos se adelantaron a él aun con las consecuencias. Y a pesar de que Mei-san mató a Miyuki-san, no lo hizo de la misma forma a como de algún modo lo quiso hacer Izanami con Izanagi.

Haruichi suspiró en el tren. Izanami había corrido detrás de Izanagi para llevarse su alma, lo había hecho con intenciones terroríficas, había olvidado quién era él y le había querido cobrar por todo. Sin importar cuánto se quisieron y cuánto Izanagi sufrió por ella, Izanami había querido arrastrarlo al peor de los infiernos… Mei, al contrario, había querido llevar a Miyuki a un lugar mejor. Mei no era una persona cruel, no era un psicópata; él sólo quería salvarlo a él, a _esa_ persona.

Haruichi cerró los ojos, esperando descansar al menos unos minutos, mas la vibración en su celular lo obligó a despabilarse y contestar, sin apenas mirar el remitente.

—Detective Kominato —dijo con la cabeza recargada en la ventana. Le respondió un sollozo lastimero, con palabras entrecortadas que Haruichi no pudo identificar; empero funcionaron para que se incorporara en el asiento y de su rostro desapareciera todo rastro de cansancio— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha-Haruichi, estoy aquí, aquí, en-en esa dirección de la página —dijo la voz de Watanabe, alterada por el dolor.

—Watanabe, tranquilízate. ¿Qué ocurre? —insistió desesperado.

—¡Lo recordé, Haruichi! ¡Lo recordé! —exclamó. A la mente de Haruichi acudieron las palabras de Itsuki y preguntó en un susurro:

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

—M-Miyuki, nuestro capitán… Haruichi, ¡¿cómo pudimos olvidarlo?!


	8. VI

**V**

* * *

Sin siquiera despedirse de los guardias, Haruichi firmó su salida y abandonó el edificio. Su mirada permanecía en la acera frente a él y sus pensamientos seguían las palabras que Mei le había dicho. Suspiró con pesadez y se detuvo en el cruce de la calle. Esa noche también llegaría tarde a casa; esperaba que su esposa lo comprendiera.

—Haruichi, así que aquí es donde malgastas mi nombre —dijo una voz que él conocía muy bien.

Asustado y asombrado por haber sido sorprendido, miró a Ryosuke, quien caminaba de frente a él.

—Aniki —respondió con cierto grado de disculpa—. Éste caso merece más atención, si tan sólo vieras mis notas y las de Watanabe, entonces…

—¿Y quién crees que me dijo que probablemente estuvieras aquí? —Lo interrumpió con dureza— Youichi ha estado haciendo parte de tu trabajo y por eso me llamó. Preguntó si acaso tenías un problema familiar, pero me parece que desde el asesinato de Miyuki Kazuya no has dejado de darle vueltas al psicópata que espera su condena. Watanabe fue quien me lo confirmó.

Haruichi bajó la mirada unos segundos. Detestaba que su hermano le llamara la atención, lo detestaba aún más que cuando sus padres o sus superiores lo hacían.

—Narumiya Mei tiene una historia que contar, yo sólo la estoy escuchando. Aniki, esto es más de lo que parece.

—¿En serio? ¿Te refieres a las páginas de internet creadas por un hacker o a las fotografías enfermas de un asesino con su víctima? Haruichi, termina de una vez con esto y regresa a tu verdadero trabajo. No quiero reportarte —declaró antes de darle la espalda para cruzar la calle. Haruichi apretó los puños y lo alcanzó.

—¡Bien! ¡Dame tres días para acabar con esto! ¡Tres días y luego me olvidaré de Narumiya Mei y de Miyuki Kazuya! —exclamó. Ryosuke se detuvo frente a una tienda de dulces y miró a su hermano menor. Haruichi era así, solía aferrarse a las cosas y no permitía que nadie le quitara sus anhelos y se burlara de sus esfuerzos.

Así era como había conseguido el lugar que ahora tenía y… Y quizás otras cosas que ya no recordaba.

—Ignoraré las quejas de Youichi y Maezono por dos días, Haruichi. Después de eso no te ayudaré si te citan en Asuntos Internos —advirtió retomando su camino.

El detective permaneció en su lugar y luego llamó a Watanabe. Necesitaría ayuda para revisar la noticia y comparar los nombres mencionados en las grabaciones.

Esa tarde ocurrió un intento de secuestro en una escuela preparatoria. Sin muchos deseos de participar, Haruichi acompañó a Kuramochi y recuperó las evidencias que pondrían al obsesivo seguidor de una modelo de revista en la cárcel. Kuramochi no le quitó el ojo de encima, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo a perseguir pistas de algún estrambótico caso.

Y mientras Haruichi trataba de calmar a los padres de la chica, recibió una llamada que no pudo ignorar. El momento que Kuramochi temía, al fin llegó.

—Tadano Itsuki, es él. En la grabación de Sawamura Eijun menciona a un sujeto que llegó un día preguntando como un loco por "Mei-san". Es él, Haruichi.

—¿Tienes la dirección? —cuestionó en voz baja, mientras Kuramochi recibía una sarta de insultos por parte del padre de la muchacha.

—Te la enviaré en texto. Reside en Osaka, calcula tus tiempos: son cuatro horas de viaje.

Haruichi asintió y miró el reloj: eran las cinco y media.

—Comprendo. Gracias, Nabe. —Colgó y miró a Kuramochi, quien por fin había sido librado de la pesada carga del hombre adinerado. Se sobaba la sien, quizá rezando para obtener la suficiente paciencia. Haruichi casi se sentía culpable por permitir que su compañero se sobrecargara de trabajo… pero el tiempo para él corría y tenía que resolver lo que sucedía.

Con un miedo no mostrado en sus pasos, ni en su mirada, avanzó hacia Kuramochi y se colocó frente a él. Kuramochi no despegó los dedos de su frente.

—Dime qué ocurre, Haruichi. Si no quieres involucrarme, al menos dime por qué debo cubrirte. —Le dijo, cansado.

Haruichi tardó unos segundos en responder. No era que no confiara en él, todos a su alrededor sabían que Kuramochi era casi un ideal para Haruichi y que trabajar con él significaba una grata satisfacción; pero sabía que mientras más profundizaba el tema de Narumiya Mei, más arriesgaba su trabajo. Y no quería arrastrar a Kuramochi en todo eso; suficiente era con que Watanabe tuviera que investigar a escondidas de todos y con un recelo impropio de él.

—Regresaré mañana a primera hora, You-senpai. Terminaré pronto con esto y no volveré a fallar de esta forma.

Kuramochi se descubrió la cara y miró a su compañero.

—¿Es por el asesinato de Miyuki Kazuya? ¿Tan importante es ese caso para ti?

Haruichi asintió sin agregar nada más. Kuramochi suspiró e hizo una mueca.

—¿Sabes? Desde que lo vi me generó un desagrado inmediato —dijo refiriéndose a Mei—; como si no importara qué hubiera hecho o quién fuera, de igual forma me desagradaría. Pero en realidad no estoy seguro de que sea un psicópata desalmado; creí ver algo de arrepentimiento en su mirada, aunque ya no quise investigar. Supongo que puede no ser tan desagradable investigar qué fue lo que lo llevó a matarlo… Como sea, vete y averigua qué demonios le sucede a ese maldito.

Y tras una sonrisa de disculpa y agradecimiento, Haruichi salió de la preparatoria y detuvo un taxi para ir a la estación.

Para cuando se sentó en los fríos asientos del tren a Shinjuku, Haruichi comenzaba a preguntarse, con las manos aferradas a una libreta de apuntes, si acaso estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Ryosuke podría tener razón: estaba arriesgando mucho por ese caso, mucho por saber sobre ese Narumiya que finalmente sería liquidado. Estaba cansado, se sentía perdido y ahora incluso su hermano podía tener problemas por sus obsesiones. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Mei había dicho: "¿Qué haría usted por encontrar una vida, una sola, donde pudiera ser feliz con la persona que lo hace sentir más que cualquier otra?" Quizás estuviera saliéndose de lo profesional, mas esa pregunta incontestable se había convertido en aquello que movía su cuerpo en la investigación.

Y mientras miraba por cuarta ocasión la dirección exacta de Tadano Itsuki, la pantalla de su celular se iluminó y el nombre de su esposa anunció la llamada entrante. Haruichi no se demoró en responder.

—Misaki-chan, hola —saludó con una sonrisa un tanto cansada.

—¡Harucci! —exclamó su esposa— Ya extrañaba tu voz, la extrañaba mucho. ¿Estás bien? Acabo de hablar con Mochi-senpai y dijo que habías salido temprano. ¿Ya vienes para acá? —preguntó con un tono que claramente indicaba anhelo. Haruichi apretó la mano alrededor del teléfono y agachó el rostro, permitiendo que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro.

—Lo siento, Misaki-chan. Estoy de camino a Osaka, estoy-estoy investigando el caso de Narumiya Mei, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Uhm, sí. Es el del tipo que mató al otro tipo y después pareció arrepentirse, ¿no? —preguntó con genuino interés, a pesar de que había decenas y decenas de casos similares. Haruichi sonrió; así era ella, tan distraída como atenta.

—Sí, ése. Una pista me llevó a Osaka y quiero acabar esto antes de que aniki se enoje. Me ha dado dos días para terminar con todo.

—Ay, Ryo-san siempre tan comprensible… —contestó ella, tan dulce como de costumbre— ¿Entonces regresas mañana o te espero para cenar?

—Regresaré mañana —prometió.

—Claro, Haruichi, no te preocupes. Oh, oh, pero tengo que decirte algo. Hoy Tenshi hizo algo que en serio no me lo esperaba…

Haruichi recargó la nuca en el respaldo del asiento y dedicó los siguientes minutos a escuchar a su esposa. Ella solía hablar mucho, solía explicar cada detalle y frecuentemente sus relatos tenían otros relatos incluidos. Preguntarle por el clima casi era sinónimo de charlar de otros tres temas más. Y aunque a Haruichi le gustaran las cosas concisas, nunca se había cansado de escuchar todo el parloteo de esa chica.

Pero… ¿qué pasaría si tuviera que morir una y otra vez para ser feliz con ella? Su vida ahora era buena, muy buena. Él era feliz, ella era feliz… ¿Siempre había sido así? Si antes había habido más vidas, ¿él siempre había conseguido ser feliz con ella, siempre la había encontrado y siempre había tenido la suerte de que ella lo amara? ¿Qué le aseguraba que en esa vida le permitirían envejecer con su esposa mientras veían a sus hijos crecer?

Sin quererlo, suspiró y ese suspiro interrumpió el segundo relato de Misaki.

—Ah, lo siento, te sientes cansado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero tu voz me relaja. No te preocupes, Misaki-chan.

Y tras una expresión de ternura por parte de su esposa, la conversación de las travesuras de su hijo mayor continuó llenando el corazón de Haruichi y vaciando su mente de pendientes que no podía resolver estando en el tren. Quizá, quizá de eso se tratara el amor…

La tarde había sido agotadora para Tadano Itsuki, un joven que había abandonado la capital para ir a al centro industrial más grande de Japón a trabajar en una pequeña empresa. Había dejado una buena carrera en la universidad y grandes oportunidades para hacer crecer la empresa de su padre; la única teoría de esa repentina decisión se refería a lo impactante que fue para él que su amigo y guía, Narumiya Mei, hubiera asesinado a su jefe, Miyuki Kazuya. Itsuki no había negado o afirmado nada de lo que le habían preguntado sus amigos; simplemente, hizo sus maletas, se despidió de su familia en Tokio y regresó, como se tenía planeado, al lugar donde todo se originó.

Un mes atrás, Mei le había contado todo lo que había averiguado e Itsuki agregó los detalles de los que Mei no fue testigo. Así, sólo así, Mei y Kazuya pudieron comprender la solución del origen. O, al menos, por fin habían llegado a una conclusión en la que ambos concordaran.

Pero había algo que Mei no le había dicho, algo que nadie había previsto, y eso era que Tadano volvería a ser testigo de su final. De nuevo, justo cuando las circunstancias lo habían obligado a recordar, tendría que pasar por eso una vez más.

Así fue como decidió meterse por completo en el trabajo de la oficina. Itsuki casi olvidó que Narumiya Mei estaba en la cárcel porque había asesinado a Miyuki Kazuya… aunque las cosas no eran como los diarios lo habían planteado. Mei no podía odiar a Kazuya, ni siquiera aunque se esforzara podría conseguirlo.

No obstante, aun con esos deseos de olvidarlo todo, de esperar que de alguna forma las cosas resultaran benéficas para todos, una visita nocturna e inesperada lo regresó a la realidad.

Afuera del edificio donde vivía, recargado en la puerta, estaba uno de los detectives que se había encargado del caso de Mei. E Itsuki lo supo, por el aspecto cansado del hombre y por la hora, que la visita no era una simple revisión del archivo… pero no debía confiar en él.

—¿Usted es Tadano Itsuki? —preguntó el detective de cabello rosado y baja estatura.

—Es muy noche para visitas, detective —contestó mientras introducía la llave del edificio. El hombre no se inmutó.

—Soy Kominato Haruichi. No he venido a revisar el testimonio donde apareció su nombre.

Itsuki bufó.

—No me interesa cómo me encontró. Y, francamente, no quiero hablar más sobre el caso de Mei-san—confesó antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarse en el pasillo, permitiendo a propósito que la puerta automática se cerrara trás de sí. Mas, insistente, el detective sostuvo la puerta y la abrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¡Mei-san dijo que buscara a alguien más que lo llamara de esa forma! ¡Me dijo que ésa persona me llevaría al origen! —exclamó aferrándose al marco de la puerta y a la puerta misma.

Itsuki giró de inmediato el cuerpo y miró al detective. Su color de cabello y la forma de sus ojos lo delataban; pero incluso así Mei había decidido confiar en él. ¿Era ésa la pieza que le faltaba?

La última vez que había visto a Mei, él parecía más tranquilo. Sus hombros estaban firmes y su pecho se alzaba cual pavorreal. Sonreía como aquellos primeros días. En sus hombros estaba una chamarra vino y en sus manos un cofre mediano de metal.

—Está terminado, Itsuki. Te dije que lo conseguiríamos —presumió entregándole el cofre—. Más te vale que cuides bien esto o vendré a castigarte. Úsalo en el momento adecuado, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de eso, volvió a sonreír y se alejó sin darle una mayor explicación a su kohai. Esa sonrisa era lo último que quería recordar de él. Empero, los ojos del detective, ansiosos por respuesta y vivaces a pesar del cansancio, le recordaron todas esas mañanas en las que Mei llegaba a la universidad casi sin expresión alguna excepto esos ojos tan transparentes como el agua.

«Él tiene su aspecto, pero también tiene tu mirada, Mei-san… Creo que ya entendí qué es lo que quisiste decir.» Pensó antes de asentir.

El hogar de Itsuki Tadano apenas era mencionable. Los muebles, de un apagado color y forma, las paredes sin cuadros y la vajilla sencilla reflejaban la máscara que Itsuki quería colocar en su vida. "Todo está bien", quería decir. Pero sus ojos, un tanto caídos, mostraban a Haruichi toda la preocupación, todo el dolor que había guardado quizá durante más de una vida.

Haruichi no dijo nada mientras Itsuki servía café y contaba, mientras el reloj avanzaba, todo lo que Haruichi había venido a escuchar. El origen, esa vida en la que Mei fue un rey que sacrificó su persona por su pueblo, ese lazo con Kazuya, esa intervención en sus vidas casi tranquilas, ese nuevo trato con el demonio… Y lo que pasó después.

—Por supuesto, ni Miyuki-senpai ni Mei-san pudieron responder ese acertijo esa primera vez —dijo Itsuki a la una cuarenta de la madrugada—. Mei-san ya no podía articular palabra alguna, pero sí pudo ver cómo el demonio provocó que el corazón de Miyuki-senpai se detuviera sin aviso alguno. A pesar de que Mei-san era el más afectado físicamente, no fue el primero en morir. El demonio advirtió que no habría una tregua en ese trato y que fueran cuidadosos con sus próximas respuestas, que todo comenzaría como en el origen.

Haruichi, quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo el relato, finalmente colocó la taza de café sobre la mesa y asintió, reteniendo toda la información que le acababan de proporcionar. Recordando lo que probablemente haría Watanabe, hizo una lista mental sobre los conceptos más importantes de esa situación. Y cuando pudo priorizar sus cuestiones, habló:

—Entiendo que ellos, los implicados, recuerden todo eso; es lo que tiene sentido en estas historias esotéricas. ¿Pero tú por qué lo recuerdas? En la noticia en internet sobre las muertes en los equipos de béisbol se menciona otros nombres además del tuyo. ¿Kamiya Carlos y Okumura Koushuu también recuerdan todo eso?

Itsuki se alzó de hombros, un poco indiferente.

—Creo que cualquiera puede recordarlo si lo quiere y tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mei-san dijo que me necesitaba y luego me ayudó a recordar.

—Dijiste que cualquiera, supongo que te refieres a cualquiera que los haya conocido en esas otras vidas —comentó el detective. Itsuki abrió la boca para decir algo, mas luego pareció arrepentirse y simplemente asintió; Haruichi no quiso, por el momento, inmiscuirse en ese gesto—. ¿Qué ocurre si no recuerdan? ¿Cómo pueden recordar, cuál es ésa oportunidad que mencionaste?

Itsuki bebió un sorbo de su café y asintió.

—La noticia menciona a Okumura Koushuu, ¿cierto? Yo no veo que ese tal Okumura esté implicado de alguna forma en el caso y supongo que no fue mencionado por alguno de los testigos. —Haruichi negó, dándole la razón— Entonces no creo que pase algo relevante si él no recuerda; de cualquier manera, Miyuki-senpai está muerto y Mei-san espera su condena —concluyó con un tono de voz cargado de hartazgo. Haruichi no se dejó vencer por la actitud negativa de Itsuki.

—No respondiste las demás preguntas.

Itsuki se mordió el labio y asintió una vez más.

—Mei-san me hacía recordar con sus propias experiencias, me insistía en que yo estaba ahí y cuando comenzaba a creerle, me decía que visitara el lugar del origen, donde los conocí. Eso fue aquí, a dos calles; curiosamente, sigue siendo un bar y así es en todas las vidas. En una ocasión, hubo otro que recordó y casi enloqueció. No parece ser tan buena idea que todos recuerden.

—Entiendo: no todas las intervenciones son buenas. ¿Pero, no han intentado que alguien más los ayude a resolver el acertijo? ¿En qué momento dicen la respuesta?

Y, por primera vez, Itsuki sonrió. Luego se levantó y caminó hasta llegar al librero que estaba al fondo de la habitación. Ahí, alcanzó un tomo de mitos japoneses y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Haruichi.

—En una ocasión, Mei-san se acercó a mí antes que a Miyuki-senpai, me dijo que sabía algo de otras vidas y me pidió mi ayuda. Mientras los sueños se desarrollaban al mismo tiempo que las guerras tecnológicas, Mei-san me mandó a investigar qué significado podría tener el acertijo del demonio. Y comencé con esto. —Señaló el libro, de título Kojiki— La referencia que usa el demonio es sobre la leyenda de Izanami e Izanagi. ¿La conoces?

Haruichi inclinó la cabeza a la derecha, recordando lo que había visto en la escuela y en las historias que su hermano solía leer.

—Sí, forman parte de la mitología japonesa. Eran unos hermanos que crearon Japón y la poblaron.

Itsuki asintió, mas sonriendo, agregó:

—Esa información no podría responder el acertijo del demonio, ¿cierto? Por suerte, en esa vida yo fui historiador, por lo que estaba interesado en lo que había sucedido en Japón tanto verídicamente como mitológicamente, por lo que conseguí este libro.

«Para empezar, y es el primer detalle a considerar con el acertijo y el trato del demonio, Izanagi e Izanami fueron el resultado de siete generaciones de dioses y deidades. A ellos se les encomendó la tarea de arreglar el caos en el mundo y generar un orden. Las islas de Japón se crearon con las gotas del océano obtenidas por una lanza que sumergió Izanagi. Y una vez en Onogoro, la isla origen de Japón, la pareja decidió tener hijos para formar una familia. Sin embargo, al dar a luz al dios del fuego, Kagutsuchi, Izanami murió a pesar de los esfuerzos de Izanagi.

Apesadumbrado, Izanagi lloró y de sus lágrimas emanaron más dioses. Enfurecido, le cortó la cabeza a Kagutsuchi, de cuyo nacimiento había muerto su esposa, y de su espada cubierta de sangre nacieron más dioses.

Desesperado, Izanagi fue al Yomi, la tierra de los muertos, a tratar de recuperar a su esposa, pero ésta le dijo que no podría volver y él, una vez más, regresó a pesar de haber prometido que no lo haría. Como castigo, fue perseguido por el cuerpo putrefacto de Izanami y los demonios que ahí habitaban por lo que se vio obligado a cerrar la mansión en la que se encontraba su esposa. Desde entonces, Izanami es considerada como la diosa de la muerte.»

Haruichi escuchó atentamente la historia y, confundido, inquirió qué era exactamente lo que quería decir con todo eso. Itsuki dejó el libro a un lado y miró los ojos de Haruichi. El detective pudo ver todo el cansancio en su mirada; y toda la seguridad en sus palabras, por su expresión.

—Izanagi tuvo que dejar en la muerte a Izanami, él le bloqueó la salida a la vida. Se aferró a ella incluso después de la muerte y luego la abandonó. ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia con lo que ocurrió en esta vida? Mei-san y Miyuki-senpai han sido líderes de una comunidad en al menos una vida, han inspirado a otras personas, y ambos han tenido que enfrentarse a la muerte en siete ocasiones, el mismo número de generaciones que pasaron para que nacieran los creadores de Japón. ¿Ahora lo ves?

Haruichi asintió, convencido de que aunque sonara como una locura aún mayor que todo lo que salía de la boca de Mei, tenía lógica.

—"¿Cómo pediste a Izanami-sama que lo dejara?"… ¿Se refiere a que dejase de matarlos? —cuestionó e Itsuki sonrió.

—En cada vida, los sueños empezaban a partir de que Mei-san y Miyuki-senpai establecían una alianza verdadera por su cuenta. Secretos, como en el origen; promesas, como en la vida de Seidou e Inashiro; contratos, como en ésta que estamos viviendo… En cuanto ellos dos deciden estar juntos, el destino comienza a efectuarse e Izanami, como diosa de la muerte, interviene en sus planes llevándose a al menos uno.

—Izanami estaba relacionada con los demonios incluso en el origen, ¿no es así? Al hacer un trato con ese demonio, lo hicieron también con Izanami. ¡Ahí está la trampa!

Itsuki asintió y se levantó. Sin importarle que fueran cerca de las dos y media de la madrugada, caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento y la abrió.

—Espera, Itsuki-kun, aún hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Haruichi.

—Lo sé, debe haber más de una cosa. Aún hay algo que debes encontrar, ya que pareces haberlo entendido. Está en el lugar donde todo comenzó, que no es lo mismo que el origen. —Se detuvo en el umbral, como meditándolo, y luego lo miró de reojo— ¿Visitaste alguna vez el sitio de donde provenía la noticia de Seidou e Inashiro?

—No, ¿qué voy a encontrar ahí?

Itsuki mordió de nuevo su labio y asintió.

—La evidencia de todo lo que Mei-san y yo te hemos dicho. La llave está en el bar del origen; vamos por ella.

A las seis de la mañana, sin haber dormido durante casi 36 horas, Haruichi estaba en el tren hacia Tokio, con una llave plateada en el bolsillo de su gabardina y un peso más ligero en los hombros. Todo terminaría esa mañana; una vez viera lo que el cofre en el campo ocultaba, Haruichi haría una última visita a Mei y, con suerte, todo terminaría bien incluso para ellos.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando abra el cofre? —Había preguntado cuando Itsuki le entregó la llave. Éste había dudado un poco al contestar.

—Todo terminará y podrás entender qué es lo que están haciendo al burlar las intenciones de Izanami —respondió al fin.

—¿Burlar las intenciones de Izanami?

Itsuki entonces asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ésta es la primera vez que Izanami no interviene en la muerte de uno de ellos. No fue un demonio el que causó la muerte de Miyuki-san, fue el mismo Mei-san. No esperaron hasta el final, como en las otras vidas, ellos se adelantaron a él aun con las consecuencias. Y a pesar de que Mei-san mató a Miyuki-san, no lo hizo de la misma forma a como de algún modo lo quiso hacer Izanami con Izanagi.

Haruichi suspiró en el tren. Izanami había corrido detrás de Izanagi para llevarse su alma, lo había hecho con intenciones terroríficas, había olvidado quién era él y le había querido cobrar por todo. Sin importar cuánto se quisieron y cuánto Izanagi sufrió por ella, Izanami había querido arrastrarlo al peor de los infiernos… Mei, al contrario, había querido llevar a Miyuki a un lugar mejor. Mei no era una persona cruel, no era un psicópata; él sólo quería salvarlo a él, a _esa_ persona.

Haruichi cerró los ojos, esperando descansar al menos unos minutos, mas la vibración en su celular lo obligó a despabilarse y contestar, sin apenas mirar el remitente.

—Detective Kominato —dijo con la cabeza recargada en la ventana. Le respondió un sollozo lastimero, con palabras entrecortadas que Haruichi no pudo identificar; empero funcionaron para que se incorporara en el asiento y de su rostro desapareciera todo rastro de cansancio— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha-Haruichi, estoy aquí, aquí, en-en esa dirección de la página —dijo la voz de Watanabe, alterada por el dolor.

—Watanabe, tranquilízate. ¿Qué ocurre? —insistió desesperado.

—¡Lo recordé, Haruichi! ¡Lo recordé! —exclamó. A la mente de Haruichi acudieron las palabras de Itsuki y preguntó en un susurro:

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

—M-Miyuki, nuestro capitán… Haruichi, ¡¿cómo pudimos olvidarlo?!


End file.
